Shingeki no Railgun
by MrKipling22
Summary: Have you ever woke up in a hospital with amnesia? Have you ever been alone in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people not knowing anything about the world. Mikoto Misaka, the Railgun, 3rd ranked level 5 of Academy City and most powerful Electromaster, killing titans with her ability would be a cinch, now if only she could remember how to use it.
1. Alive

_italics_ = persons thoughts

 _"Speech marks"_ = person speaking

 **Bold** = Japanese

* * *

 _Pain, so much pain._

 _It hurts_

 _My head, it hurts_

 _It's dark_

 _I can't see_

 _I can't think_

 _It hurts_

 _I'm scared_

 _Voices, I hear voices_

"She's going into shock!"

"We're losing her!"

"Come on kid, don't give up!"

 _The pain's going away_

 _The darkness is fading_

 _There's a light, its_ _disappearing_

 _No don't go_

 _The light, its getting brighter_

* * *

 _Gray? what?_

 _It's bright_

 _My head, it still hurts but not as bad as before_

Moving her hand the girl placed it on her head and groaned. She could feel something there, it felt soft but slightly rough.

 _Bandages?_

A gasp from her right drew her attention away from her aching head.

Removing her hand and turning her head slightly in the direction of the sound the girl saw a woman in a white gown holding a clipboard. Her eyes were wide and she wasn't moving, she appeared to be in shock.

Blinking the blurriness out of her vision the girl looked up at the woman who stared down at her.

The girl groaned again, closing her eyes and placing her hand back on her head, this seemed to snap the woman out of whatever trance she'd been in because she dropped the clipboard which clattered on the floor, slightly increasing the pain in the girls head, and ran out of the room.

The pain in the girls head died down a few minutes after the woman had left, only to reappear full force when the same woman and a man in a white coat burst into the room.

The man moved near the girl who was still clutching her head, clearly in pain.

Meanwhile the woman had picked the clipboard off the floor and was watching the girl with something akin to wonder and amazement.

Slowly the man reached his hand towards the girls arm to move it from her head but she flinched away centimeters before he touched her, despite still having her eyes closed.

The man tried again slowly so as not to frighten the girl and gently grabbed her wrist and lightly tugged the girls arm away from her head.

The girl opened her eyes and looked at the man.

"Amazing, you have no idea how lucky you are to still be alive, let alone conscious" the man whispered, shock written all over his face.

The girl blinked confused, it took her a moment to understand what the man had said.

"Can you hear me?" asked the man.

It took a few seconds for the girl to understand what the man said before giving him a small nod.

"And can you see me alright?"

The girl blinked before nodding again.

The man turned to face the woman and held out his hand, the woman immediately placed the clipboard into it.

Taking a pen out of his pocket the man started writing things down on the clipboard.

"Are you in any pain?" asked the man.

The girl nodded and moved her hand back to her head.

The mans eyes softened and he once again removed her hand. He hated seeing children in pain, it was one of the main reasons her became a doctor.

"My name is Samuel Clive, i'm the doctor in charge of this ward, can you tell me your name?" asked the man now identified as Samuel wanting to know if she could speak.

 _My name? What is my name?_

Samuel could see the pain and confusion in the girls eyes but there was also something else, fear.

"Its okay if you can't" Samuel reassured her, instantly regaining the girls attention "instead could you tell me where you are?"

 _Where am I? That man, Samuel looks like a doctor, does that mean i'm in a hospital?_

"A hospital?" whispered the girl before breaking out into a coughing fit.

The girls sight blurred for a moment and she shut her eyes as the pain in her head increased.

She could hear Samuel talking to her but she couldn't understand him anymore, she instinctively rolled onto her side and curled up into a ball with her hands on the back of her head and her forehead against her knees. She couldn't hear anything anymore, she couldn't feel anything anymore. Suddenly she was outside, there was a huge explosion people were shouting and screaming, lightning crashed through the sky, there was a girl running in her direction 'MIKOTO' she screamed before everything went white.

* * *

 _Gray? I'm back in the hospital room!_ _My head, there's a dull ache but other than that it doesn't hurt_

She sat up slowly and looked around, there wasn't anyone in the room and there was an orange hue shining through the curtains, moving back slightly she leaned against the wall and looked down at her hands resting on her lap.

 _What was that? Was it a dream? or was it a memory? Mikoto, that's what she called me. Mikoto, is that my name?_

The door opened, causing Mikoto to look up as Samuel walked in, seeing her awake his eyes softened and he sighed in relief.

"You are quite the troublesome patient" he said walking towards her and sitting on a chair located next to her bed that wasn't there when she was awake before.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Not really" Mikoto whispered.

Samuel nodded and wrote something down on his clipboard.

"You started coughing and then your head injury caused you to curl in on yourself, you weren't responding to what I was saying so we were forced to sedate you, you've been unconscious for 3 days" Samuel explained "how are you feeling now?"

"A lot better, my head doesn't hurt as much anymore" Mikoto responded.

"That's good" smiled Samuel.

Mikoto looked down at her hands before looking back at Samuel.

"Mikoto"

Samuel blinked confused.

"Before you asked for my name, it's Mikoto"

Samuel smiled "you remembered, do you remember anything else?"

Mikoto looked down at her hands again, "not really, no."

"That's alright, give it time, maybe you'll remember eventually"

Mikoto smiled slightly before her stomach growled causing her blush and look away.

Samuel laughed, "i'll go get you something to eat" he stood up and walked to the door "i'll be back in a few minutes" he said before exiting the room.

 _The dream/memory where was that?, what was happening?, was I fighting?, do I even know how to fight?, who was that girl?, why can't I remember?_

The door opening snapped Mikoto out of her thoughts.

Samuel entered carrying a tray with a bowl of what looked like soup and some bread, there was a glass of water and a spoon.

Mikoto's stomach growled again causing her to blush and Samuel to smile.

"Here" said Samuel putting the tray on Mikoto's lap.

"Our chef made that especially for you" said Samuel sitting back down in the chair.

"Why?" asked Mikoto nibbling on the bread.

"You've become somewhat of a celebrity in the hospital, the girl everyone thought would die or at the very least be comatose has somehow made a miraculous recovery. You know when you were first brought in, you weren't conscious, you were bleeding heavily from your head and we could see part of your skull, we had to operate immediately, turns out your skull was severely cracked, at the time there was a very strong chance that you wouldn't make it and even if you did you could have potentially been comatose for the rest of your life." Samuel had a dark look in his eyes as he recalled the day Mikoto was rushed in.

Mikoto had stopped eating and was staring wide eyed at Samuel.

 _I had no idea my condition was that bad_

"But that doesn't matter anymore, your alive, awake and on the road to recovery, that's what matters" Samuel smiled at her and gently patted her on the head.

Mikoto smiled back at him and went back to eating as Samuel watched in silence.

Finishing her meal, Mikoto let out a small yawn, covering her mouth with her hand.

Samuel stood up and removed the tray from Mikoto's lap.

"I just need to check your wound and then you're free to sleep for the night"

"OK" replied Mikoto as she closed her eyes and felt Samuel taking the bandage off.

The wound stung as it contacted the cold air causing Mikoto to hiss.

"Sorry" murmured Samuel as he checked the wound, seemingly happy with what he saw Samuel redressed the wound.

When he finished Mikoto opened her eyes.

"Everything looks fine, the wound is healing nicely and there's no sign of infection" Samuel told her as she lay down and put her head on her pillow.

Mikoto let out a sigh of relief at the news.

"I'll come back to check on you tomorrow" he said as he picked up the tray and headed to the door, the sun long since set.

"Good night, miracle girl" he muttered before left the room closing the door.

Mikoto closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, wondering what awaits her in this world and if she'll ever get her memories back.

* * *

 **This story was inspired by Attack on Mikoto Misaka by venom rules all I recommend checking it out.**

 **Review and let me know what you think all feedback is appreciated.**

 **There aren't that many Shingeki No Kyojin and T** **o Aru Majutsu No Index/Kagaku No Railgun crossovers and these are two anime/manga i really like so I thought i'd do 1.**

 **I don't have an update schedule so whenever I finish a chapter i'll update it.**

 **Till next time.**


	2. Information

_Bored_

Mikoto was lying awake in bed not doing anything other than staring at the door.

It had been a week since she'd woken up and she had yet to see the outside world.

During the week whenever she was awake Mikoto began to notice things, strange things.

She could feel things that apparently other people couldn't.

For example she could feel what the people outside were doing even though she couldn't see them and if there was a doctor or nurse in the room she could tell exactly what their body was going to do, how it was going to move, where it was going to move to, a split second before it did.

It wasn't just that, she could feel what their body was doing as well, like if they were hurt somewhere she could tell where and could estimate how much pain they were in based on how strong the feeling, also sometimes if they were strong enough she could feel other peoples emotions, she found the easiest one to feel was anger.

There were also these waves of light that she couldn't quite get her head around, some were short and slow, others long and fast.

Mikoto had mentioned this to Samuel and he said that because of her head trauma they were probably hallucinations, Mikoto didn't bring the waves up again but she knew they weren't hallucinations because she found that she could get rid of them and bring them back whenever she wanted.

Today was Saturday and it was well into the afternoon, most children would be outside but not Mikoto, no she was confined to a hospital bed until her head injury fully healed.

Most people when in hospital have someone come and visit them and entertain them for a few hours.

Unfortunately when you're stuck in hospital with amnesia, limited contact to the outside world and nothing to entertain yourself, boredom quickly sets in.

The only things she could do to entertain herself was feel what the people in the street were doing but they were all doing pretty much the same thing.

Also the loneliness was starting to get to her, Samuel and the other nurses checked up on her every three hours or so but they couldn't stay for long and had to get back to work.

The door opened and Samuel walked in.

Mikoto blinked.

 _Strange it hasn't been three hours since I was last visited._

Samuel smiled at her confused but happy face.

"I've come to check your injury and if there aren't any problems with it then how about you and I take a trip around town"

Mikoto's face lit up, "Really, you really mean it?"

"Of course, you must be bored out of your mind sitting there all day every day" said Samuel as he started unwrapping her bandages.

Mikoto could barely keep still, excited at the prospect of seeing the outside world.

Samuel chuckled at her partially restrained enthusiasm.

A few minutes later he redressed the wound and addressed the bright eyed girl who couldn't sit still any longer.

"All right everything looks good and we can leave as soon as you get changed."

At that moment Mikoto turned her head to the door feeling someone there and sure enough the door opened revealing a nurse who was carrying some clothes.

Mikoto looked back at Samuel confused.

"Those were the clothes you were wearing when you were brought in to us" said Samuel seeing the confusion on her face.

A look of realization appeared on Mikotos face before she took the clothes from the nurse.

"I'll be waiting outside the door when you're ready" said Samuel before exiting the room.

The nurse on the other hand made no move to exit the room.

 _Why isn't she leaving so I can get changed? or does she think I can't get changed on my own_

Mikoto slowly got out of the bed and stood up, the light grey nightgown completely covering her as she got out of bed.

The nurse moved towards her with her hands out, clearly expecting Mikoto to fall.

What the doctors and nurses didn't know was that Mikoto would often get up and watch the outside world from her window or just walk around the room and do some exercises enabling her to now move without the stiffness she felt when she first got up. Using her sense of knowing where people are she always made sure she was back in bed before someone opened her door.

"I can get changed myself" said Mikoto with a small blush on her face wanting the nurse to leave.

The nurse however didn't budge.

"I'm staying to make sure that you don't accidentally fall and reopen your wound undoing everyone else's hard work" replied the apparently strict nurse.

"OK, well could you at least turn around so I can get changed" tried Mikoto whose face had gotten redder.

"Sure" the nurse smiled seeing Mikoto's embarrassment and promptly turned around.

Mikoto sighed in relief and quickly got dressed.

When she was finished she was wearing black trousers with a white long sleeved shirt and black shoes.

"Done" said Mikoto still with a small blush on her face.

The nurse turned back around and led Mikoto out the door.

Outside the room Samuel was leaning against the wall opposite the door waiting for them.

"Shall we go" he asked seeing Mikoto.

Mikoto nodded and she and Samuel made their way out of the hospital, the nurse went back to her duties.

* * *

Exiting the front doors of the hospital Mikoto shielded her eyes with he arm as she took in the sights.

The houses were made of stone and timber and lots of people were walking around, some with children other by themselves.

The huge wall immediately grabbed her attention and she turned to Samuel now able to ask about it without getting in trouble for getting out of bed.

"What's that wall supposed to be keeping out?" asked Mikoto pointing to the wall.

There was a dark look in Samuel's eyes when he replied, "Titans"

"Titans" Mikoto asked curiously.

"Giant humanoid creatures that devour humans" he answered quietly.

"Oh" said Mikoto not knowing what to say.

"Come on" said Samuel grabbing Mikoto's hand and gently pulling her through the crowed of people.

"Where are we going?" asked Mikoto.

"The library, you need to learn more about our world if you want to survive here" replied Samuel.

* * *

A lot of people greeted Samuel and stared at Mikoto because of the bandage on her head but Samuel said not to worry about it.

Arriving at the library it looked a lot like the other buildings except outside was a sign with a book on it.

Samuel held the door open as she walked in astounded by the amount of books there were.

Samuel smiled at her expression of wonder before guiding her towards a table in the corner of the room.

"Wait here" he told her before disappearing down an isle.

Looking around Mikoto noticed that there weren't many people in the library in fact she could only count seven including herself.

There was a man sitting at a desk looking bored out of his mind.

Another man rearranging books on a shelf.

 _They probably work here_

Three children who looked around her age were whispering quietly to each other.

There were two boys and a girl.

A blond boy with bright blue eyes, a brown haired boy with what looked like green eyes and a black haired girl with grey eyes.

The girl looked in Mikoto's direction causing her to look away.

Mikoto could see the girl blink before turning back towards the blond who was talking.

Feeling Samuel coming back she turned towards the entrance of one of the isles and a few seconds later Samuel emerged from it.

He was carrying two books which he placed on the table in front of Mikoto and sat down on a spare chair.

Opening the first book to a page with what appeared to be circles within circles and semi circles sticking out of the top, bottom and sides of all the circles as well as some weird symbol in the middle of the innermost circle.

"This is a map of the walls" said Samuel.

"This is wall Maria" he said pointing to the outer most circle "wall Rose" pointing to the middle circle "and wall Sina" pointing to the innermost circle.

"We are here in the Trost District" he said pointing to the bottom semi circle on wall Rose.

"This is the Shiganshina" he said pointing to the bottom semi circle on wall Maria.

"One and a half years ago a huge titan appeared out of nowhere and completely destroyed the gate leading into Shiganshina before disappearing into thin air, the titans that resided outside of the walls came through the hole and started devouring people, then a titan covered in armor appeared and broke through the gate leading deeper into the walls, the people of Shiganshina were forced to come to Trost. In an effort to get rid of the titans in Shiganshina all the healthy adults, young or old were sent to kill them, not one came back, the real reason they were sent was to get rid of people to reduce overcrowding."

 _How could they, bastards, if anyone should have gone it should have been the soldiers_

Anger erupted from her senses but it wasn't coming from her, glancing towards the source it turned out to be the brown haired boy who had clenched his hand.

 _He was probably from Shiganshina_

"Why didn't the soldiers go instead, surely its their job to fight against the enemy and not the civilians?"

Samuel smiled a sad smile at her logic knowing she was right, he was finding her to be very intelligent after all.

"To them fighting against the titans means certain death and they didn't want to die"

"So they sent civilians to their deaths because they were afraid of the potential consequences of being a soldier, why did they even become soldiers in the first place? just because they're in a position of power they think they should be allowed to order other people to die in their place, what a bunch of cowardly bastards" Mikoto huffed.

By now the brown haired boy was staring at her with something akin to wonder, as if she was one of the most amazing people in existence, the blond haired boy was staring at her with wide eyes but her senses told her he was happy and the black haired girl was smiling slightly, something Mikoto got the feeling she didn't do very often.

"Language" Samuel chided without really meaning it.

"Sorry, it's true though" Mikoto argued.

Samuel smiled "It may be true but whilst you are under my care I will not tolerate such language, understand"

"I suppose" Mikoto grumbled.

"Good, now onto the next topic" said Samuel closing the book and opening another.

The three children had turned away but Mikoto knew they were eavesdropping on their conversation.

This book had pictures of what looked like shields with crosses in them and on each shield there was a different symbol. One shield had two swords, one had a unicorn head, one had two roses and the last one had what appeared to be two wings.

"This is the symbol for the cadets, soldiers that are in training. Cadets train for three years before they choose which branch of the military they want to join" Sam said pointing to the shield with swords.

"This is the symbol for the Garrison, they guard the walls and are the biggest military branch" he said pointing to the shield with the roses.

"This is the symbol for the Military Police, they live in the inner most wall and guard the rich, they also solve human related crimes like murders and if you want to join them you need to end up in the top ten in your class of cadets" he said pointing to the shield with the unicorn head.

"Finally, this is the symbol for the Scouting Legion, they ride out into enemy territory and try and take back land from the titans, they have a high death rate so not many people want to join them and those who do are considered idiots" informed Sam seeing Mikoto's eyes light up while explaining the scouts.

"The military is probably your best bet if you want to live here, its decent pay and anyone can join, they also won't question you about your background or lac there of"

 _He's right, besides I don't like feeling caged in and every time I look at those walls that's how I'll feel so if I do join a faction it would be the Scouting Legion, I'd hate the Military Police and being surrounded by rich snobs who think they know everything and that they're better than everyone else, the Garrison sounds boring just waiting for the enemy to attack, the Scouting Legion they're the ones making a real difference despite the high death rate_

"I'm going to put the books back and then we'll head back to the hospital, okay" said Samuel standing up.

"Okay" replied Mikoto.

Samuel turned and walked back down the isle he originally came out of.

A about half a minute later he came back and he and Mikoto walked out of the library.

* * *

Samuel grabbed Mikoto's hand so he didn't lose her when they reached the market that looked to be packing up.

Looking around the stalls they passed Mikoto stopped and stared at one of the stalls, this one was selling notebooks and pens.

Samuel looked back at Mikoto who'd stopped, following her line of sight he smiled.

"Would you like one" he asked causing Mikoto to look at him and nod her head.

"Can I have a small black notebook and pen please" Samuel asked the stall owner.

"Of course, that will be four silver coins" the merchant replied as he picked up a small black notebook and pen from the back of his stall and put it on the counter.

Samuel gave the man four silver coins, and gave the book to Mikoto who took it gratefully.

"Thanks Sam" said Mikoto pleased to now be able to write things down so she doesn't forget them.

"Your welcome" replied Samuel as they continued walking back to the hospital.

* * *

 **Another chapter done.**

 **Review and let me know what you think it's really appreciated.**

 **Till next time.**


	3. Lightning

_italics_ = persons thoughts

"Speech marks" = person speaking

 **Bold** = writing

* * *

Its been two months since Mikoto woke up and a lot had changed.

She'd been officially discharged from the hospital with a clean bill of health as long as she didn't bash her head against anything she would be fine.

Samuel also agreed to let her stay at his house until she enrolled in the military on the condition she helped clean in the hospital.

Her cleaning hours were 8:30am till 12:30pm, this was good for the hospital because they couldn't afford to pay everyone full time.

Mikoto had also found there were a lot of inconsistencies within society so she wrote all of them in her small black notebook that she always kept on her.

The pages were filled up with things that she'd seen or that people said that she thought didn't make sense.

For example, if your going to build a wall then surely you would want the top to be flat and not have different sections at different heights, also apparently humanity built the walls but if that was true then wouldn't the titans have eaten all the builders before they were finished.

Things like that.

As for her amnesia well the only other thing she'd really remembered was her surname, Misaka and the blurry image of a black haired girl calling her that.

As for her ability to know where people are and what they were going to do, well Mikoto had turned it into a bit of a game.

Every morning before work she would keep fit by running the really long way to the hospital.

When she started doing this Sam's exact words were "Are you an idiot?, the hospitals five minutes down the road, why would you want to run in the wrong direction for an hour?"

Ever since then he stopped questioning her whenever she did something he considered weird because he found it impossible to stop her once she'd decided on something.

So every morning she would leave at around 7:00 and would arrive at the wrong end (according to Sam) of the market at around 8:20 when there were a lot of stall owners setting up for the day.

Once she got there Mikoto would cover her eyes and sprint as fast as she could through the market without hitting anyone, if she got to the hospital from the other side of the market in a faster time then the previous day she considered it her win, however if she was slower or if she hit someone she would consider it a loss because she hadn't improved on the previous days time and if she hit someone she would have to stop and profusely apologize to them taking up time that she couldn't afford to lose if she wanted to win.

She did it after work as well but did it at a mild run rather than a full on sprint it since it was so much busier and there was a higher chance of hitting people.

Today Mikoto had finished her shift and was at Samuel's house making herself lunch.

Just as she was grabbing a plate an explosion outside caused her to jump and lighting shot out of her hand hitting the plate, destroying it, causing Mikoto to stumble back and fall back onto her bum, wide eyed in shock.

 _What the hell!, did I just shoot lightning? No that's not possible, humans can't shoot lightning, my mind must be playing tricks on me, I must have been holding the plate when the explosion happened, I was startled, dropped it and it broke, yeah, that must be what happened, lightning did not shoot out of my hand_

Mikoto took deep breaths trying to calm down and convince herself she did not shoot lightning.

Slowly Mikoto stood up and moved back towards the counter.

The plate was completely shattered and some pieces had burn marks on them.

 _Simply dropping a plate does not create burn marks_

Mikoto slowly backed away from the counter, pulled out a chair from the table and sat on it placing her elbows on the table and holding her head in her hands breathing heavily.

 _Maybe I did shoot lightning_

Mikoto moved her head out of her hands and stared at them.

 _If i really did shoot lightning then I should be able to do it again_

Staring at her right hand she concentrated imagining lightning dancing between her fingers.

Small blue/white sparks appeared between her fingers causing Mikoto's breath to hitch as she stared wide eyed at the sparks.

Carefully bringing her left hand parallel to her right Mikoto willed the lightning on her right hand to move towards her left.

The lightning immediately responded to her will doing exactly what she'd wanted.

Cutting off the lightning Mikoto breathed a sigh of relief.

She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes letting her body go limp.

 _Okay okay, I can control lightning, just calm down, deep breaths, lets think about this logically, what do I actually know about lightning?_

Sitting up Mikoto removed her black notebook and pen from her shirt pocket, opened it up at the back and started writing everything she knew about lightning.

Around twenty minutes later she'd finished writing and was rereading what she'd wrote.

 _Wow, I had no idea I knew so much about Lightning, I wonder if I knew about being able to generate and control lightning before my amnesia_

Mikoto sighed.

 _Probably_

Mikoto looked towards the counter and realized that she'd yet to clean up the broken plate.

Sighing Mikoto stood up and began cleaning, picking up the big pieces and then the small ones throwing them in the bin before grabbing a cloth and wiping down the counter.

Looking slightly to her left Mikoto saw the sandwich she'd made earlier, grabbing a new plate she placed the sandwich on the plate and sat back at the table.

Eating her sandwich in somewhat of a daze, Mikoto thought about her new discovery.

 _I wonder if lightning can kill titans, it probably can after all their not invincible, besides if I join the scouts with my lightning I'll be able to better protect my friends_

Mikoto stopped chewing on the sandwich and slumped at that thought.

 _Future friends that_ _is, hell would anyone even want to be friends with someone who can shoot lightning_

Mikoto blinked.

 _Would the scouts even want someone who can shoot lightning?_

Tears started to gather in her eyes.

 _Will I be alone for the rest of my life? Would Sam reject me if he knew? Would he have wished he hadn't saved me if he knew?_

Tears started falling down her face as her heart began to throb causing her to clutch the fabric in front of it and grit her teeth.

Placing the half eaten sandwich back on the plate Mikoto stood up from the table, picked up the plate with the half eaten sandwich on and made her way to her room.

She would have thrown the rest of the sandwich away but Sam had stressed that there wasn't enough food to go around so she wasn't allowed to waste any.

Entering her room and closing the door behind her Mikoto placed the plate on her bedside table.

Moving around her room she closed the curtains, took off her shoes and got into bed.

Lying on her side with tears falling from her eyes Mikoto felt completely defeated.

At first she thought her ability was a gift, something to protect people with but then she realized the moment other people realized that she could generate and control lightning she would be regarded as a freak and would probably be executed.

Closing her eyes Mikoto debated whether her lightning was a gift or a curse.

Eventually she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

 _Where am I?_

Looking around Mikoto realized that she was surrounded by soldiers and not just any soldiers.

They were all wearing the scouts uniform.

 _What's going on?_

"Monster" came a voice in the background.

 _Huh?_

"Freak" came another.

 _What?_

"Demon" someone shouted.

 _No i'm_

"Devil's child" another screamed.

 _Wait_

"Kill the Demon!" came multiple voices.

"Kill the Demon!"

"Kill the Demon!"

 _No, I'm not a_

"Attack" came a booming voice and the soldiers charged swords heading straight towards her.

* * *

Mikoto shot up from her bed breathing heavily and covered in sweat.

Looking around Mikoto realized she was back in her room.

 _It was a dream, just a dream_

Mikoto sighed in relief and brought her hand up to her forehead, under her fringe and started tracing the scar that traveled halfway around her head.

 _It's proof I survived_

Looking at her curtains Mikoto could see and orange hue.

 _Sunset? I must have slept the day away_

Looking at her right hand Mikoto willed the small sparks to appear which they did immediately.

Mikoto's eyes softened, for some unknown reason knowing that her lightning responded when she called it comforted her.

 _Maybe if I learned to understand and control it better people would be more accepting of it, but how?_

Mikoto groaned and ruffled her hair not coming up with anything.

Sighing Mikoto got out of bed, put her shoes on and exited her room hoping to find inspiration elsewhere.

 _Come to think of it Sam should be back by now_

Entering the kitchen, Mikoto saw a note on the table.

 **Mikoto**

 **There was an emergency at the hospital and I had to rush back I'll be back around 11:00pm**

 **I left dinner for you on the counter and I expect you to finish that half eaten sandwich in your room**

 **Also if you want to talk about it I'll always listen**

 **Samuel**

Mikoto smiled and look towards the counter she could see a bowl with what looked like cream colored mush in it and next to it was a glass of water.

 _At least it tasted better than it looks_

Mikoto stared at the glass of water.

 _Lightning can boil water, right?_

Mikoto walked over to the counter in front of the dinner Sam had left for her.

 _If I can slowly increase the temperature of the water to the exact temperature I want then I would be able to improve my control_

Mikoto smiled and brought her dinner to the table and ate it, she also drank the water.

Washing her dishes and putting them away, Mikoto grabbed a metal bucket from under the sink and made her way outside.

Outside she collected some water from the well and headed back.

Entering Sam's house Mikoto then made her way towards her bedroom.

Entering her bedroom Mikoto put the bucket of water down on the floor in the middle of the room.

She then got up in search of a thermometer.

Sitting down in front of the half full bucket with a thermometer Mikoto took a deep breath.

 _Okay, 60 Degrees Celsius_

Placing her hands near the sides of the bucket she concentrated, at this point she was going by instinct.

Slowly steam started to rise from the water.

Stopping what she was doing Mikoto picked up the thermometer and place one end into the water.

 _47 Degrees Celsius, not bad for a first attempt_

Mikoto kept doing this, choosing a different number each time until she'd run out of water.

Her stomach took that opportunity to growl.

 _Wow, I never knew using my ability would make me so hungery_

Moving over to her bed Mikoto grabbed the remaining half sandwich and ate it, it was rather chewy but food is food.

Looking back at the bucket Mikoto could feel something from it, in fact it wasn't just the bucket that this feeling came from.

It came from metal objects.

Sitting in front of the bucket again Mikoto put her hand in front of it without touching it and using her powers by instinct she willed the bucket to move away from her hand.

The bucked moved a small distance away before stopping.

Keeping her hand where it was Mikoto willed the bucked to move towards her hand, again the bucket responded instantly and moved back to its original position.

Breathing a sigh of relief Mikoto looked at her hand.

 _I must have had really good control before my amnesia, however it did shoot out of my hand when I was startled by that explosion which means it's very in tune with my emotions so I probably don't need to concentrate as hard as I have been, I need to find a way of making sure that doesn't happen again when someone or something startles me, it will also probably react if I feel that I'm in danger which means I need to constantly be aware of my surroundings and control my emotions to the extent that the lightning doesn't appear._

Feeling tired from experimenting with her ability Mikoto decided to call it a day, it was nearly eleven after all and Samuel would be mad if he knew she was up so late.

Changing into her pajamas which consisted of a black tank top and blue knee length shorts which apparently she also had on her in a badly damaged bag when she was found.

Mikoto got into bed and closed her eyes falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Mikoto would practice her ability whenever there wasn't anybody else around.

Her knowledge of the amount of things she could do with her ability grew as did her confidence using it.

She found she could manipulate metal objects to go wherever she wanted.

She could also pick them up and control them even when they were some distance away from her.

She could now heat the water up to the exact temperature she wanted and maintain it for a short while, heck she could even boil food.

Testing the power of her lightning was more difficult although she had a rough idea of how powerful it was she couldn't really test it without other people knowing about it.

Also during those few weeks a thought came to her.

 _I wonder if I can create a thunderstorm_

So she concentrated on the sky, feeling the atmosphere start to change as thunder clouds gathered and lightning struck.

This brought about something she didn't expect.

Whenever the lightning appeared she could feel everything about it, where it was in relation to her position, how much power there was, if it hit anything she would feel it before the lightning was grounded.

It hurt her head at first but as the storm raged on she slowly became accustomed to it.

 _So I can use nature's lightning to conserve power_

If there was one other thing that Mikoto had found out it was that using her ability for long periods of time was exhausting.

* * *

Today was Sunday, the day before the military recruited its first batch of cadets.

Mikoto and Samuel were sitting at the kitchen table enjoying their last supper together.

"So tomorrows the big day huh" said Sam.

"Yeah, the first day of three years of training" replied Mikoto.

Sams eyes softened, "I'm gonna miss you kid."

Mikoto smiled, "I'm gonna miss you too Sam."

"I just want you to know that no matter what military faction you join at the end, you'll have my full support, even though I know you're going to join the scouts."

"Thanks, it means a lot" Mikoto smiled sheepishly.

After dinner they both went to bed wanting to get as much rest as possible for the next day.

* * *

 **Thank you** **NoNameAvailable Bis for your fun reviews.**

 **I do take suggestions so if there's anything you want to happen in this story let me know and I'll see if I can put it in somewhere.**

 **Thank you to everyone who likes my story and don't forget to review, I promise I don't bite.**

 **Till next time.**


	4. Cadets

_Itailcs_ = Person thoughts

"Speech marks" = person talking

 **Bold** = Writing

* * *

Finally the day had arrived.

The start of her new life as a soldier.

Samuel walked her to the sign up entrance for new cadets before hugging her.

"I'm gonna miss you kid" he whispered.

"I'm gonna miss you to Sam" replied Mikoto.

They parted, "I have to go now, need to make sure the hospital isn't destroyed yet." said Sam reluctant to let Mikoto go.

"Yeah, I'll see you around Sam and don't make that face after all it's not like you'll never see me again." said Mikoto sad about having to leave Sam.

"I know" replied Sam, "Just stay out of the hospital, I wan't to see you again as your friend and not your doctor." glared Sam after all if there was one thing he'd learned about her it was that she was accident prone, some of the ways she'd managed to injure herself left him completely baffled.

Mikoto gave him a sheepish smile as she rubbed the back of her head, "what can I say trouble always seems to find me."

Samuel sighed, "well anyway good luck kid and no matter what happens don't give up."

Mikoto grinned "I won't."

Sam turned and started walking away before turning his head back and giving Mikoto one final wave that she returned.

Mikoto took a deep breath then turned around and began making her way to the back of the line of people wanting to join the cadets.

After a few minutes Mikoto reached the front of the line.

"You here to sign up for the cadets?" asked the man at the desk.

Mikoto nodded.

He gave Mikoto a form.

"Fill out this form, sign it and then give it to one of the woman over there" he said pointing in the direction of a man and a woman wearing the instructors uniform standing in front of 2 different doors.

"Ok" said Mikoto taking the form and a pen and moving to a different table to fill out the form.

 **Name:** Mikoto

 **Surname:** Misaka

 **Age:** 15

 **Gender:** Female

 **Parent/Relative/Guardian:** Samuel Clive

 **Parent/Relative/Guardian Work Address:** Trost District Hospital, head of the intensive care ward

 **Parent/Relative/Guardian Home Address:** 7 Holse Road, Trost District

 **Medical Problems:** Healed head injury and ongoing amnesia

 **In the event of the for-mentioned cadet dying during training, the Training Corps holds no responsibility for this due to the fact that cadets are being trained to be soldiers and if you can't survive training then you won't survive being a soldier.**

 **If you understand this and still want to become a cadet then please sign here:** M Misaka

Signing the sheet Mikoto got up and headed towards the woman she was told to give the sheet to.

The woman took the sheet and looked it over before nodding and gave it back to Mikoto.

"Inside you will be measured for your uniform, when it's given to you change into it and make your way to the training field outside." said the woman as she opened the door to let Mikoto through.

Stepping through the door there was another young woman measuring people before giving them uniforms.

As Mikoto patiently waited in line she looked at the girl standing in front of her.

She was short, really short with medium length blond hair.

With the way she was moving Mikoto didn't even need her powers to know that this girl was nervous.

Eventually Mikoto stood in front of the woman with the tape measure, after measuring her the woman picked up a jacket some trousers and boots and gave them to Mikoto before pointing her in the direction of the changing room.

After getting changed so she was now in her cadet uniform Mikoto placed her other trousers and shoes in an empty space in the wall where other people had put theirs, there was a soldier standing next to it to make sure nothing got stolen, before leaving the room.

It seemed that there was 50 people standing in the front and then the next row stood approximately 1 meters behind them.

Mikoto took the next spot next to slightly taller black haired boy with freckles.

* * *

2 hours later one of the instructors walked in front of the group of approximately 500 potential cadets.

"All right listen up" he shouted instantly gaining the attention of every soldier.

"Before you meet Commander Shadis, you must first know how to salute, whenever you are called upon by a higher ranking official you must salute!"

There was complete silence as he was speaking.

"In order to salute you must place your right fist facing upwards onto your heart and your left fist also facing upwards against your lower back, now when I say attention I want all of you to salute, the instructors will then come around and inspect them, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!"

"YES SIR" roared the crowd.

"All right then, ATTENTION" he bellowed.

Every single person saluted, or tried to.

The multiple instructors then paced through the crowd inspecting people's salutes and fixing them when need be.

There was a lot of yelling by the instructors.

"Your backs not straight enough!"

"That's the wrong way idiot!"

"Get that grin off you face, this isn't a place for children!"

Mikoto just kept still and waited for her turn to be inspected.

She could feel the instructor getting closer until he entered her field of vision.

He examined Mikoto walking all the way around her before nodding and moving on to the boy next to her.

Despite the fact he nodded Mikoto didn't change her position unlike one person who was standing behind her.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD RELAX, YOU WERE CALLED TO ATTENTION SO STAY IN ATTENTION!"

* * *

Eventually once the instructors had deemed all their salutes satisfactory one of them left.

"AT EASE" one of the instructors called.

Immediately people breathed out and some slouched in obvious relief.

Mikoto on the other hand instinctively put both hands behind her lower back.

"YOU FOOLS, THIS IS NOT A FRIENDLY GATHERING, WHEN YOU'RE TOLD TO STAND AT EASE PLACE ONE HAND ON TOP OF THE OTHER BEHIND YOUR LOWER BACK"

Most of the people in the group rushed to do as they were told.

And not a moment too soon because a bald man with a goatee walked up to the instructor who was giving the orders.

The instructor turned to him and saluted.

"Hemrod your dismissed" he said without even looking at him.

"Sir" the instructor then walked away.

"My name is Commander Shadis, I'm the charge of the all cadets and instructors here" he then walked up to the first guy in line and got right in his personal space.

Mikoto felt the boys nervousness skyrocket.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU SNOT NOSE PRAT!" roared Shadis.

The boy saluted before shouting "Max Natrik Sir."

"WHAT KIND OF STUPID NAME IS THAT YOU SNOT NOSED BRAT!"

Mikoto could feel the shock of most of the new cadets and the fear of the now identified Max.

After sufficiently tormenting Max and turning him so he was facing the row behind him, Commander Shadis moved to the next person along and started interrogating them.

The poor boy was shaking in fear and there were tears in his eyes.

Mikoto however observed the situation and by the time Shadis was halfway along the first line she drew her conclusion on what he was doing.

 _I see, it's a fear tactic, because only 10 people at most can enter the MP's most people here are going to be joining the Garrison with very few joining the Scouts and with the threat of the Colossal and Armored Titan destroying the walls there's a high chance that they'll have to deal with being invaded by titans with a high probability of death so if they quit because they were intimidated by Commander Shadis whose interrogation isn't in any way a threat to their lives then they don't have what it takes to fight against titans and are better off dropping out_

A few Minutes later Shadis was interrogating the boy standing on the other side of the black haired boy standing next to her.

His name was Jean Kirstein and he wanted to join the MPs in order to live the high life, well he was soon knocked down to earth quite literary by Shaids.

He then approached the boy standing next to her, and after an insult he reveled his name is Marco Bott and he was their to join the MP's and 'give life and limb in service to the king'.

Commander Shadis then got very into his personal space and told him that the only use he was to the king was titan food.

 _Harsh but_ _true_ thought Mikoto.

Shadis glanced at Mikoto or more specifically the scar on her head that was peaking out from behind her bangs.

 _If anyone can survive an injury like that and still decide they wan't to be a soldier especially with amnesia after being told about the horrors of the titans then they're mentally ready_ he thought before walking past her.

"Hey cue ball you're up next" growled Shadis.

He then moved onto the bald boy next to her who somehow managed to get the salute wrong.

He was immediately lifted into the air by his head by the commander who was soon distracted by a girl in the row behind having the guts to eat during the interrogation.

Shadis dropped Connie and then wen't to deal with the potato eating girl.

 _Surely she can't be that_ _clueless_ thought Mikoto as the now identified Sasha Blouse asked Commander Shadis if he was asking her why people eat potatoes.

Apparently she was because she offered him a quarter of the potato and said it was half.

Well she was soon ordered to either run until the sun set or loose meal privileges for the next 5 days.

She chose the running.

* * *

It was early evening when the new cadets were dismissed for the day.

Mikoto joined Connie, Marco, Mina, Eren and Armin watch Sasha run.

"Man I thought Shadis was gonna kill potato girl" commented Connie.

"Yeah I know, one hell of a first day" replied Eren.

"You know being told to run until the sun sets didn't seem to bother her nearly as much as losing food privileges for the next 5 days"

"I think she said that she's from Dauper, if I recall that's a small hunting village up in the mountains" informed Connie.

"Which means there's probably not a lot of food up there" commented Mikoto.

"Hey what's that" asked Eren facing a wagon leaving the camp.

Mina answered, "they're drop outs they prefer to work in the fields".

Armin was shocked, "But it's only the first day".

"That's the way it is, you can't handle the pressure you gotta leave" said Eren gaining the attention of the group.

"I can't believe people would rather pull weeds then fight"

"They could have been forced to be here for all you know, also most people don't really like fighting which is why not everyone joins the military and those that do are generally the ones who have a goal or something to prove" responded Mikoto, "personally I'm glad they dropped out because it means they don't have or don't believe they have what it takes to be a soldier and that means that they would be a hindrance on the battle field."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Armin in confusion.

Mikoto closed her eyes, "Think of it this way, providing they survived training only a maximum of 10 people can join the MPs so the chances of them being able to do that is slim to none, which means that they would probably be joining the Garrison, however the threat of the Colossal and Armored Titans appearing and knocking down the walls is still in everyone's minds and there's a very high chance that they'll come back and knock down the wall to Trost, after all why stop at just one wall, that means that they would have to fight the titans that would enter the gate and they would probably die."

Mikoto reopened her eyes and looked at the group, "So if Shadis practically harmless intimidation tactic was enough to scare them away then from what I understand they wouldn't stand a chance against a real titan and since they'd be fighting in squads they could die or cause people in their squad to die, or at least that's what I think."

Silence, complete and utter silence.

 _Wow_ was the collective thought among the group.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right" said Eren breaking the silence and turning away from her.

"Anyway" said Marco, "you never told us were you were from Mikoto, Eren."

"Well I lived in Trost for a few months before coming here, but before that I'm afraid I just don't know" was Mikoto's answer.

"What do you mean you don't know?" blurted Connie.

"I woke up in a hospital with amnesia and a head injury" replied Mikoto moving her bangs aside so they could see the massive scar on her forehead that moved behind her hairline.

Everyone stared in shock at the scar before Mikoto let her bangs cover her forehead again.

Marco spoke diverting attention from Mikoto.

"What about you Eren, where are you from?" causing Mikoto to give him a look of gratitude.

Eren took a few seconds to answer, still in shock at seeing Mikoto's scar before he smiled and put his hand on Armins shoulder "same as Armin, from Shiganshina."

"Oh wow" whispered Marco.

Connie's eyes widened as excitement shone in his eyes "you saw it, you were there that day, the Colossal Titan did you see him?"

"Yeah, yeah I did" responded Eren.

The bell for dinner suddenly rang causing Connie to grab Eren's arm and start pulling him towards the mess hall, closely followed by Marco and Mina with Armin and Mikoto bringing up the rear.

Armin had already seen the Colossal Titan and Mikoto didn't want to put pressure on Eren so she hung back.

* * *

Once everyone had gotten food other people in the room gathered around Eren wanting to hear details of the Colossal and Armored titans.

"Hey Armin, can I sit with you?" asked Mikoto.

Armin smiled "Sure"

He then walked over to a table in the corner where a black haired girl was sitting.

"Hey Mikasa this is Mikoto I said she could sit with up, if that's okay with you that is" stammered Armin.

"It's fine" replied Mikasa as she looked towards Mikoto "Mikasa Ackerman"

Mikoto smiled "Mikoto Misaka it's nice to meet you"

Mikasa nodded before turning her attention back to Eren.

"So Armin why do you wan't to join the scouts?" asked Mikoto curious as to what could entice someone like him wants to join the scouts.

Armin blushed slightly before looking down at his food and mumbling about wanting to help humanity overcome the titans.

Mikoto smiled "Ok, now what's your real reason?"

Armin looked up at her in shock not expecting her to not believe him.

Mikasa looked at Mikoto glaring slightly "are you saying that Armin is lying"

"No" said Mikoto holding her hands up in a surrender position.

"I'm sure that is one of the reasons he wants to join the scouts, it's just not the main reason and that's what I wanted to know"

Mikasa nodded and turned her attention back to Eren, whilst Mikoto sighed in relief glad to have clarified a potential misunderstanding.

She then turned back to Armin "If you don't want to tell me it's fine, I won't pry"

"No, it's fine" he then looked at his food again "promise you won't laugh"

"Why would I laugh?" said Mikoto confusion laced in her tone.

Mikoto then felt Mikasa tense as if ready to assault her if she laughed.

"I want to see the ocean" said Armin with conviction in his voice.

"The ocean huh" Mikoto smiled "that's a great dream"

Armin also smiled and Mikasa relaxed.

The bell for the end of Dinner rang soon after.

Mikasa left after Eren and Armin decided to retire for the night leaving Mikoto to wonder around.

* * *

As Mikoto was wondering she her sense picked up someone moving in the shadows trying not to be seen.

Making a split second decision she decided to follow the mystery person.

Sticking to the shadows Mikoto watched as the short blond girl who was in front of her in the line earlier get bowled over by Sasha who ended up on all fours with bread in her mouth.

After comprehending that it was bread in her mouth she called the blond girl a goddess before another taller girl arrived.

Although Mikoto knew she was coming she didn't make any attempt at reveling herself.

"Hey just what are you two girls up to?" asked the tall dark haired girl who arrived on the scene.

Sasha just started eating the bread like it was the last piece of bread in the world whilst the blond stammered an answer.

"I see so you're trying to be nice" commented the tall girl as Sasha fell asleep on the blonds lap, "but what's the point of breaking the rules for potato girl, that mindless act of kindness gets you absolutely nowhere."

"I wouldn't be so sure" interrupted Mikoto as she stepped out of the shadows.

Both girls were startled and shocked that they didn't notice Mikoto's presence earlier.

"After all one small act of kindness can do a lot more than most people would think" informed Mikoto.

"Well whatever lets just get her to bed already" spoke the tall girl as she lifted Sasha onto her back.

"Oh are you being nice now?" questioned Mikoto whilst the blond looked confused.

The tall girl smirked "I'm helping her so that she'll owe me one in the future, I intend to make use of her stupidity."

"Well aren't you honest" commented Mikoto as the three of them made their way back to the dorms.

"Oh and since I'm saving you the effort of carrying her back to the cabin, you owe me one as well sweetie" she said looking at Mikoto.

Mikoto blushed slightly "Fine as long as it's within reason, just don't call me sweetie it's creepy"

The girl smirked "well then what would you like me to call you sweetie?"

The blush on Mikoto's face got slightly redder "Mikoto is fine, what are your names?"

"I'm Krista Lenz" said the short blond girl causing Mikoto to blink as the signals in her body changed slightly to signify a lie.

Mikoto just shrugged it off figuring she has her reasons for changing her name.

"Ymir" replied the tall brown haired girl.

"It's nice to meet you Krista, not sure about you though Ymir" Mikoto teased.

"Hahahahahahahaha" laughed Ymir as Krista smiled.

"We should probably hurry before we're seen" said Krista.

Mikoto and Ymir nodded before walking slightly faster towards the cabin.

* * *

 **Just a heads up if I finish a chapter I'll publish it but I've just started university so it's going to be harder to find time to write chapters.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think I always appreciate people's reviews and I won't be upset if you hate my story as long as you say why you hate it.**

 **Till next time.**

 **Hey NoNameAvailable Bis thanks for the review it was really helpful, I also agreed with what you said and I also felt I somewhat rushed this chapter so I went back and changed some things. Just so you know I'd really appreciate your feedback on what I changed.**


	5. Aptitude

Mikoto yawned as she quietly exited the girls cabin that would hopefully be her home for the next 3 years, provided she passed the aptitude test.

It was 4am, the sky was brightening and it wouldn't be long before the sun rose above the horizon.

It was also an hour before everyone was due to be woken up by the instructors.

Calmly breathing in the fresh morning air Mikoto made her way to the track Sasha had been forced to run the previous evening.

Arriving at the track she began stretching.

A few minutes later she was jogging around the track at a pace that was slightly faster than what she normally ran considering the limited amount of time she had and the lac of people around to run into.

A few minutes later she felt someone running at a steady pace behind her so she turned her head slightly to see who else was up so early.

Mikoto smiled and slowed her pace slightly enabling the person to catch up before resuming her original pace.

"Morning Mikasa" greeted Mikoto.

"Morning" replied Mikasa.

They continued running next to each other in silence for a while until Mikoto felt someone heading in their direction.

"Someone's coming" said Mikoto causing Mikasa to glance over at her as Mikoto tilted her head slightly behind them in the direction she felt someone walking.

Mikasa then turned her head in the same direction and a few seconds later an instructor walked out from behind the cafeteria.

The instructor blinked slightly surprised to see not 1 but 2 of the new cadets running around the track and by the looks of them they'd been there for a while.

Mikasa's eyes widened slightly before she turned back to Mikoto.

"How did you know he was coming?" asked Mikasa after all surely it was impossible to know someone was coming from that far away without being able to see or hear them and without them displaying at least some killing intent.

Mikoto turned towards Mikasa.

"It's hard to explain, it's like I can feel where people are relative to my position, so even if I can't see or hear them I know where they are, does that make sense?" asked Mikoto.

 _Not really_ thought Mikasa as she shook her head slightly.

"OI YOU TWO" shouted the instructor as Mikoto and Mikasa arrived back at the start of the track.

"Sir" they replied as they both saluted.

"All cadets are to line up in front of the cabins by 5:15, IS THAT CLEAR!"

"Yes Sir"

He then nodded before making his way towards the boys cabin as a female instructor made her way towards the girls.

Mikoto and Mikasa also made their way towards the girls cabin listening to all the commotion from both cabins as everyone else was forcibly woken up.

* * *

At exactly 5:15am everyone was in uniform lined up in front of Commander Shadis although some people looked dead on their feet.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS" shouted Shadis gaining everyone's attention and waking up the zombies.

"TODAY IS THE APTITUDE TEST, IF YOU FAIL THEN THERE IS NO PLACE FOR YOU HERE, NOW FOLLOW ME!"

Shadis led all the cadets to the supply room to collect the straps for their gear and they received a short demonstration on how to put the straps on.

The first 40 people who managed to correctly put on their straps were then lead to the test area.

Mikoto was in this group walking with Krista and Ymir she could also see Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Marco, and Mina.

Arriving at the aptitude site Mikoto could see 10 structures with wires that would attach to the clasps on their belts.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS WHEN I CALL YOUR NAME HEAD TOWARDS ONE OF THE APPARATUS" Shadis glared at the gathered cadets.

"LUKE KIVET"

A tall black haired boy gulped before slowly walking towards the structure on the far left.

"FASTER CADET!"

Luke flinched before shouting "Sir" and ran towards the structure.

Shadis then called out several more names until all ten apparatus were filled and he started grading them.

Multiple cadets were tested before Shadis called Mikoto's name.

"MIKOTO MISAKA"

"Sir" she responded before jogging over to the free apparatus.

She was quickly strapped in and lifted off the ground.

Staying balanced was a lot easier than she expected considering how quite a few people had failed so far.

Heck she was barely moving at all.

Shadis took one look at Mikoto and nodded.

"You made the cut" he said before moving to inspect the guy next to her.

She was quickly lowered down and made her way over to the group of cadets who passed.

A commotion soon brought her and everyone else's attention towards one of the apparatus where she could see Eren but he was completely upside down.

Mikoto blinked not quite comprehending how someone could fail that badly.

Confusion quickly turned to sadness because she knew that Eren wanted to pass more then anyone and yet at this rate he was clearly going to fail.

* * *

Later that evening Mikoto was wondering around by herself before dinner.

She was thinking about her past.

Wondering who she was, where she lived and what she did before the memory loss.

She sighed and lightly traced her hand over the scar on her forehead remembering what Sam had said when she'd asked him about it.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _'Hey Sam, how do you think I got this wound?'_

 _When he turned to face Mikoto she could see the sadness and anger in his eyes._

 _The anger scared her slightly after all Sam very rarely got angry._

 _He stared at her for a few seconds before answering._

 _'I don't know Mikoto' he whispered tiredly before returning to reading the papers he was holding._

 _Mikoto frowned._

 _'Surely you must have some idea of what may have caused it, you are a doctor after all so you see lots of injuries on a regular basis' she pushed._

 _Sam sighed turning his attention back to Mikoto knowing there was no way she was going to stop asking until he told her._

 _Mikoto smiled triumphantly knowing he was now going to tell her._

 _'The shape of your injury, how deep it was and the lac of other injuries on your body makes me believe that your injury wasn't accidental.'_

 _Mikoto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion not quite understanding what Sam was implying._

 _Like he could read her mind Sam continued._

 _'What i'm saying is that someone wanted to hurt you and judging from the severity of your wound they wanted you dead.'_

 _Shock and confusion, that was what she was feeling when tears started falling down her face and Sam pulled her into a hug promising he wouldn't let anyone hurt her whilst she was in his care._

 _ **(End Flashback)** _

Normally she'd try and tune out everyone around her because being able to feel where everyone around you was and what they were doing is exhausting and not very helpful.

However that day something had changed, she found she wasn't able to turn her sensory range below 30 meters and her brain was always hyper-aware of anyone and anything within those 30 meters at all times, it was like her ability was telling her about everything around her as if she were blind in a way it was rather annoying whilst at the same time strangely comforting.

The instructor had entered her 30 meter zone which is why she was aware of him even though he was still quite far away.

Mikoto sighed as she looked to the sky wondering if anyone who knew her previously was also looking at the same sky.

Her mental alarm suddenly went off as 3 people entered her detection zone.

Turning towards the direction she felt the 3 people approaching she smiled slightly as she saw Eren, Mikasa and Armin round the corner of a nearby building.

All 3 froze when they saw her and Eren had that deer in the headlights look on his face as he tried to hide something behind his back.

In a way it was rather comical considering she knew they were coming and she had a pretty good idea what they were doing.

"H-Hi Mikoto" Armin stuttered, "we-we were just ... er"

Mikoto smiled "trying to get in some practice before Eren's second attempt tomorrow."

Eren and Armin looked surprised whilst Mikasa kept her stoic look.

"How did you know?" blurted out Eren, shocked that she'd figured out what they were doing so quickly, he didn't want anyone else around because they would just laugh at him especially after what he'd said the previous night.

"Really?" sighed Mikoto, "you just came from the direction of the supply room, you're heading in the direction of the aptitude apparatus and you just hid your belt behind your back also you don't seem like the type to quit after 1 failure" she explained.

"Oh" replied Eren who looked down slightly embarrassed at being found out so easily.

He then appeared confused as he looked back at Mikoto.

"Why haven't you made fun of me yet?" he asked cautiously

Mikoto felt slightly offended, "why would I make fun of someone trying to improve, personally I'd be disappointed if you weren't practicing."

There were a few seconds of silence before Eren spoke up, "you're strange."

"Eren" Armin hissed afraid he might have insulted Mikoto.

Mikoto was silent for a second before she laughed surprising Eren, Mikasa and Armin.

"You know Sam says the exact same thing" said Mikoto after she'd calmed down.

"Sam?" questioned Armin.

"Yeah, he's my doctor and my guardian" answered Mikoto.

"What about your parents?" asked Mikasa.

Eren and Armin turned to her in shock, not believing that she asked such a personal question especially to someone they knew had amnesia.

Mikoto's smile turned into a slight frown as she inclined her head so she was staring at the ground her posture portrayed her sadness.

Mikasa internally cursed knowing she'd just asked and extremely personal question and judging by Mikoto's reaction they were probably dead.

"I" started Mikoto in a quiet voice, "don't remember my parents."

Although her expression didn't change Mikasa's eyes held confusion, that wasn't what she'd expected, after all for better of worse what teenager doesn't remember their own parents.

"Anyway" interrupted Eren no longer being able to stand the sad atmosphere that was surrounding Mikoto.

Mikoto snapped out of her self loathing at Eren's voice.

"Mikoto" the intensiveness of his eyes scared Mikoto slightly as she tensed waiting for him to continue.

"Please help me practice for the aptitude test tomorrow!" he begged.

"Huh" was Mikoto's intelligent response.

She wasn't the only one surprised, Armin and Mikasa had also turned to him in shock.

"I saw you today, you were easily one of the best" Mikoto blushed slightly at the praise, "if I could be half as good as you were then I'm sure I'll pass."

"Eren" whispered Mikasa.

Mikoto's eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion, "what about Mikasa she was also one of the best and Armin passed too."

"I know but you're really smart like Armin but you think about why things happen, like with the people who quit after the first day, so if anyone can find what I'm doing wrong it would be you. Please I know we're not really friends or anything but I need all the help I can get!" begged Eren trying to convince Mikoto to help him.

Mikasa and Armin couldn't believe what they were hearing, Eren, stubborn prideful Eren was was throwing his pride away and begging someone he'd met 1 day ago for help.

Mikoto could see the determination and conviction in Eren's eyes, he was literally throwing his pride away and begging, essentially a stranger for help.

"Alright" said Mikoto, "I'll help you."

Eren looked surprised before a massive smile spread across his face.

Mikasa and Armin also looked surprised but they were also happy that someone as smart and observant as Mikoto was helping Eren.

"Just so you know, I won't allow you to quit until you've mastered it" said Mikoto before she turned and started walking to the apparatus.

"Yeah" said Eren before he ran to catch up with Mikoto quickly followed by Mikasa and Armin.

* * *

After clipping Eren's belt to the apparatus, Mikoto and Mikasa stood in front of Eren whilst Armin was ready to winch him up anytime.

"Just remember the basics and you should be fine, no fancy maneuvers just focus on balance then distribute your weight evenly between the belts on your waist and your legs" said Mikasa.

"Loosen up your stance a bit, if I can do it I know that you can" encouraged Armin.

"Ok, loose but balanced, lets give it a shot Armin" said Eren.

Armin nodded before winching Eren up.

Mikoto was watching intently looking for problems in Eren's form.

However after being lifted slightly off the ground he fell back slightly and Mikoto felt Eren's body scream panic as he tried to compensate by moving his upper body slightly forward but this caused him to fall forward completely unbalanced, moving quickly Mikoto caught his upper body before his head smashed into the ground.

"Eren" cried Mikasa as she rushed to his side helping Mikoto support him whilst Armin quickly lowered him.

He looked distraught as he was set back on the ground.

"Dammit how pathetic, how am I supposed to kill titans if I can't even stay upright?" questioned Eren frustration evident in his voice.

Mikasa and Armin glanced at each other quickly before turning back to Eren whilst Mikoto just stared at him deep in thought.

 _What happened?, when he was being winched up he was fine I mean sure he was slightly tensed but he didn't do anything that should have made him fall forward like that, it was almost like the clasps on his belt slipped_ thought Mikoto as her eyes widened in realization.

"Eren" said Mikoto unintentionally interrupting something Mikasa was saying causing all three to turn to her.

"What is it Mikoto, did you figure something out?" asked Eren hope shining in his eyes.

"Can I see your belt for a minute?"

"Sure, I guess" replied Eren his voice full of confusion as he quickly unclasped his belt from the apparatus, took it off and gave it to Mikoto.

She then started examining the clasps.

 _It's so loose it spins all the way around really easily, problem is that I don't know if it's supposed to do that or not but if it's not then that's probably the problem._

She then narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked towards the apparatus and then back at the belt.

The other 3 waited for her verdict with baited breath, for Eren she was essentially his last hope considering Armin didn't have a clue how to help and Mikasa had essentially just told him to give up.

Turning her attention towards Eren she could feel the nervousness radiating off him.

"I think your belt's broken."

As that sentence registered in their minds hope practically radiated off Eren whilst at the same time Mikasa seemed to radiate a different emotion Mikoto identified as something akin to sadness or disappointment.

Mikoto didn't turn towards her but her frown did deepen slightly.

"You really think so Mikoto?" asked Armin hope also shining in his eyes.

Mikoto looked at Armin, "yes but i'm not 100% sure so i'm going to test it."

"Test it?" asked Eren.

"Yes, i'm going to wear your belt whilst one of you winches me up and what happens will determine whether i'm right or not."

Eren nodded as Armin moved back to the winch.

After putting Eren's belt on and being clipped onto the apparatus Mikoto then instructed Mikasa to stand in front of her and Eren to stand behind her and told them to be ready to catch her if she fell.

Mikoto took a deep breath before inclining her head slightly towards Armin.

"Ok, i'm ready."

Armin then turned the winch, slowly lifting her off the ground.

A few centimeters off the ground and Mikoto could already feel the clasps slipping and herself loosing balance.

Clenching her teeth Mikoto carefully moved her body to compensate for the looseness of the clasps.

Reaching the right height Armin stopped winching and looked up at Mikoto.

Her right hand was pushing at a point in front of her along with her right leg whilst her left hand was pushing at something slightly behind her along with her left leg. Her face was scrunched in concentration, her jaw tightly clenched and sweat was starting to fall down her brow. Her body was also shaking with the strain of staying balanced as she moved slightly backwards then forwards and back again, when Mikoto was performing the aptitude test she looked really relaxed but now...

"Armin" came Mikoto's strained voice as she tried her best to stay balanced.

Armin's eyes widened slightly before he quickly grabbed the winch and started lowering her.

The moment her feet were touching the ground Mikoto let out a sigh of relief as her body relaxed.

Eren and Armin quickly moved in front of Mikoto as she caught her breath.

"Mikoto are you alright" said Armin worriedly.

"Yeah i'm fine" she breathed out, "Eren your belt is definitely broken."

Mikoto unclasped one of the straps whilst Mikasa unclasped the other, she then took off the belt.

"I can't believe you actually managed to stay upright, how did you do it?" asked Eren.

"With a lot of concentration and willpower" answered Mikoto.

"So what now?" asked Eren after a few seconds of silence causing Mikoto to smile slightly bemused at the question.

"Now you take this belt" Mikoto held the belt out to Eren, "go to the supply room, tell the supply corps it's broken, ask for a replacement, get the replacement and come back here to try again."

Eren immediately grabbed the belt from Mikoto's hand and dashed off to the supply room saying what sounded like "be right back".

Armin quickly ran after him and Mikasa made to follow when Mikoto called out to her.

"Mikasa"

Causing her to turn her head slightly.

"Do you have a minute?"

She turned her head back in the direction Eren and Armin left before turning back to Mikoto and nodded.

"What's wrong?" asked Mikoto cutting straight to the chase.

"Nothing's wrong" replied Mikasa.

"Really?" asked Mikoto doubtfully before she sighed, "it's just when I suggested the problem was with Eren's belt you seemed almost sad."

Mikasa's eyes widened slightly at having been so easily read and turned her head towards the ground as she could no longer look Mikoto in the eyes.

Mikoto observed her posture as she continued, "it's like you don't want him to become a soldier."

Mikasa's shoulders slumped as she whispered "I don't."

"Because at the end of training he will join the scouts and everyone knows of the scouts high death rate."

"Yes" whispered Mikasa brokenly.

Mikoto leaned against the side of the apparatus and closed her eyes trying to arrange her thoughts.

After a few seconds of silence Mikoto spoke.

"I understand where you're coming from, after all no one wants to see their loved ones in dangerous situations especially ones that can kill them."

Mikoto opened her eyes seeing she had Mikasa's undivided attention.

"However I also believe that no one has the right to decide how someone else should live their life and no matter how much it hurts the only thing anyone can really do is help and support him."

Mikoto could feel the sadness radiating off Mikasa.

"But he's the only family I have left" whispered Mikasa as the sadness increased.

Mikoto's eyes softened as she looked down to the ground, "at least you have family" she muttered before clearing her throat, "I think the only thing I can really advise you to do is help him become stronger, so that he's strong enough to survive when he encounters a titan after all you won't always be there to protect him."

Mikasa however had caught her muttering and looked at Mikoto in confusion, "what do you mean you don't have family?"

Mikoto's shoulders slumped, she might as well tell Mikasa after all it's not like its some big secret, "About 3 months ago I woke up in a hospital in Trost and I don't remember anything about my life before that."

"Nothing"

Mikoto shook her head, "I don't remember my family, my friends, my home and nothing around here looks familiar, heck when I woke up I couldn't even remember my own name."

Mikasa swallowed nervously she wasn't really sure what to do in this sort of situation, Mikoto someone she was coming to respect, she had looked so strong when she'd seen her that morning and now suddenly she looked so small and fragile.

"Did you try searching for them?"

Mikoto nodded "Sam went to the archives to find my personal file because he's a senior doctor and they're allowed to access patients files"

Mikasa nodded, the archives contain files on everyone living inside the walls even people living in the underground city, they contain information from when that person was born to what they were doing and where they lived now, the only people with access to the archives are high ranking military personnel and senior doctors.

"Turns out I didn't have a file, before I ended up in hospital nobody knew I existed."

Mikasa didn't know what to say, so she just pulled Mikoto into a hug surprising her.

To just wake up not knowing anything or anyone then to find out the only place that might have information on you doesn't. To be all alone for 3 months, sure this Sam guy was around but he's a senior doctor and they work really long hours so he probably wasn't around a lot. Mikasa couldn't imagine what she would've done if Eren hadn't been there.

"Mikoto, you're not alone anymore" whispered Mikasa after all she too knew how painful it was to be all alone with nowhere to go and just as Eren had saved her she was going to save Mikoto.

At those words Mikoto's eyes widened and tears welled up in her eyes before slowly falling.

Slowly Mikoto brought her arms around Mikasa and tightly clutched the back of jacket.

Her body shook slightly as she cried out her pain and relief into Mikasa's shoulder.

* * *

Around 5 minutes later Mikoto had stopped crying and Mikasa was telling her how she'd met Eren.

Around 10 minutes after that Mikoto felt 2 people enter her 30 meter zone bringing her attention away from the conversation with Mikasa which had moved on from their pasts to things they both liked.

"They're back" Mikoto said causing Mikasa to turn look in the direction Mikoto was looking.

Not a minute later both Eren and Armin appeared in their field of vision quickly running towards them.

Mikoto smiled when she saw the belt Eren was carrying.

When they'd arrived back at the apparatus Armin bent over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath whilst Eren was only slightly winded.

Without saying anything Eren quickly put the belt on and strapped himself to the apparatus.

"Ready" said Eren.

"Ok" replied Mikoto as she grabbed the winch and started turning it slowly raising Eren off the ground.

After lifting Eren sufficiently off the ground Mikoto made her way in front of him and watched with a smile as he was balancing pretty well with no major issues.

Eren couldn't contain his excitement, "I did it, I really did it" he looked at Mikasa and Armin with a massive grin on his face then he turned to Mikoto who gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright with this you shouldn't have any problems tomorrow" said Mikoto as she moved back to the winch and lowered Eren back to the ground.

He quickly unclasped the straps from his belt and turned towards Mikoto the gratitude rolling off him in waves.

He knows if it wasn't for her he probably would have failed and been forced to live the rest of his life in the fields.

"Mikoto I can't thank you enough, without you I would've washed out for sure" said Eren, "if there's anything I can ever do to repay you" he looked at her expectantly.

Confusion was printed all over Mikoto's face, "repay me? I didn't help you so you'd owe me one or anything like that."

"I know but without you I would've been kicked out, my reason for living destroyed, without you my life would be over because if I can't kill titans then i'm better off dead" declared Eren shocking Mikoto, Mikasa and Armin.

"I know one favor isn't enough to repay you but I don't have anything else so again if there's anything I can do for you..." Eren once again looked at her expectantly eyes shining with determination and stubbornness letting Mikoto know that he wasn't letting this go until he'd repaid her.

Mikoto thought, _repay me? there isn't anything he can really do for me excep_ _t..._

"Well there is one thing" she started.

"Anything" promised Eren.

Mikoto glanced at Mikasa quickly before turning her attention back to Eren.

"When you join the scouts, promise me you won't let your anger get the better of you" requested Mikoto.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin all looked surprised at Mikoto's request although Mikasa and Armin soon realized what Mikoto was asking but Eren still looked really confused.

"What do you mean?"

Mikoto sighed, "You want revenge against the titans right?"

Eren nodded.

"So when you see a titan again you're probably going to feel angry right."

Eren's eyebrows furrowed but he nodded again.

"The thing about anger is that whilst it can make you stronger and faster it also makes you reckless and blind to your surroundings. If you're fighting one titan then chances are you'll be fine however if you're in an area with multiple titans and you only focus on one of them your anger will cause you to lose sight of all the others and one of those could kill you whilst you're distracted, make sense?"

Both Mikasa and Armin looked slightly amazed as they nodded but Eren looked even more confused as he shook his head.

Mikoto rubbed the back of her head trying to think of a different way to explain her point.

"I'll have to rethink how I explain that and get back to you then" said Mikoto.

Eren nodded still slightly confused.

* * *

Later that evening Mikoto was sitting in the mess hall with Krista and Ymir.

"So I saw you walking with Eren, Armin and Mikasa" Ymir started.

"Yeah" Mikoto cautiously answered aware that Ymir was the teasing type.

Ymir smirked, "so which one do you fancy?"

"Excuse me?" spluttered Mikoto as her face turned red whilst Krista giggled.

"WHAT WAS THAT SLANTEY EYED BASTARD!" shouted Eren gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"YOU HERD ME YOU SUICIDAL MANIAC!" yelled Jean.

Mikoto's eyes narrowed slightly as she stood up gaining Ymir and Krista's attention.

"Mikoto?" whispered Krista whilst Ymir watched in interest as Mikoto casually walked towards the arguing pair.

Getting near Mikoto put her hand on Eren's shoulder startling both him and Jean and gaining everyone else's attention.

"Dead" said Mikoto looking Eren in the eye.

"Huh w-what?" whispered Eren completely confused as to what was going on, Jean looked equally confused.

"This is what I meant earlier about anger blinding you to your surroundings" explained Mikoto, "you were so focused on Jean that you didn't see me coming up behind you, if you were fighting titans in town then whilst you were focused on titan one" she gestured to a dumbfounded Jean "you didn't notice titan two coming from behind" she pointed to herself "and by the time you noticed I had already grabbed you, do you get it now?"

Eren's eyes widened in comprehension and realization, she was right he hadn't noticed her at all.

"Y-Yeah" stuttered Eren.

"Good" smiled Mikoto as she turned and walked back to her seat with everyone's eyes trailing her form.

Everyone was silent waiting for someone to speak and break the strange atmosphere that had descended on the room.

"Sorry Jean" muttered Eren as he sat back down with Mikasa and Armin.

"Yeah, er i'm sorry to" Jean muttered awkwardly before moving back to his seat still really confused as to what just happened.

After that everyone seemed to get back to their own conversations.

"I have to say" whispered Eren gaining Mikasa and Armin's attention, "Mikoto sure knows how to make a point."

Both nodded in agreement.

* * *

The next day Eren retook the aptitude test with his new belt and successfully made the cut.

Everyone watching cheered when Shadis announced he'd passed.

Mikoto just smiled along with Mikasa and Armin.

After the retry for those that failed the first time Shadis gave everyone the rest of the day off promising that tomorrow would be the first day of hell.

Mikoto made her way back to the track to do some more running and was soon joined by Mikasa.

As they were jogging together Mikasa only said one word to Mikoto.

One word that made her smile.

"Thanks."

* * *

 **Another chapter. Sorry it took so long I had some problems deciding what to write then I'd leave it and come back to it and decide I didn't like something I wrote and changed it.**

 **Review and let me know what you think.**

 **Although Likes and Favorites are really nice, Reviews are what really make me want to keep writing chapters it doesn't have to be long just something.**

 **Till next time.**


	6. 1st Day: Part 1

Running.

This wasn't something Mikoto was overly concerned about, after all she liked running.

The feeling of blasting through the wind as she ran at full speed, the freedom she felt knowing she could run wherever she wanted whenever she wanted.

Running was fun... or at least that's what she thought before she was given a 100 pound backpack and was forced to run 12 kilometers through a forest in heavy rain following Shadis who was riding a horse.

She was also at the front of her group of cadets so if she fell behind everyone behind her would get annoyed.

If that wasn't bad enough Mikoto was almost certain this horse had something against her.

Every time she got near it the horse sped up forcing her to speed up and by proxy everyone else in the running group.

There were even times where Shadis had to visibly slow his horse down because the mild jog they were supposed to be doing had turned into a fast run.

The constant speeding up and slowing down was brutal even for her and she considered herself physically fit, this was probably torture for the people who weren't as physically adept as her.

Heck even Mikasa who was running next to her looked slightly uncomfortable with the constant pace changing.

Arriving back at base Shadis gave everyone 30 minutes too cool down and change before waiting for an instructor to lead them to the classroom.

The only reason they got 30 minutes instead of 10 was because they finished the course 20 minutes before they were due to arrive back at base.

Most of the group collapsed on the muddy ground having long since given up on staying clean.

Mikoto though stood tall, her hood down and face covered in a mixture of rainwater and sweat, she was breathing heavily her body trying desperately to replenish the oxygen lost during the harsh running.

"Are you alright?" asked an out of breath Mikasa looking only slightly better than Mikoto.

"Yeah" whispered Mikoto after catching her breath.

She then glared at the horse Shadis was taking back to the stable, "I swear that horse has something against me" claimed Mikoto causing Mikasa to smile slightly before her face reverted back to a neutral expression.

"Come on" said Mikasa as she started walking towards Eren, Armin and Krista who were all sitting on the muddy ground together.

Ymir was in one of the other groups and was currently in a classroom but would soon be outside running the 12 kilometer course with her group.

Reaching the group they looked terrible, just like nearly everyone else in their group.

Eren looked exhausted and was having a hard time catching his breath, Krista looked on the verge of passing out from lack of oxygen and Armin, well he looked dead.

"Still alive?" asked Mikoto upon reaching the group, Eren nodded slightly, Krista managed to lift her arm off the ground slightly before letting it drop back down and Armin was too busy breathing to respond.

Mikoto offered her hand to Krista and pulled her up, easily supporting her weight along with her backpack when she stumbled into her.

Mikasa and Eren had each of Armin's arms around their shoulders and together they stumbled towards the cabins.

Mikoto and Krista headed towards the female cabin whilst Mikasa and Eren dragged Armin to the male cabin.

Sitting down on Mikoto's bed and taking off their bags and boots both Mikoto and Krista breathed a sigh of relief no longer putting pressure on their aching shoulders and feet.

Removing their coats and jackets they placed them on the end of the bed before Mikoto stood up much to her feet's protests and moved to pull something out from under her bed.

Pulling out a battered rucksack she started rummaging inside looking for something else to wear because there was no way she was going to sit still for who knows how long in sopping wet clothes.

Krista had also gotten off her bed and stumbled over to her own also in search of clothes to change into.

During this time Mikasa had also entered the cabin followed by most of the girls from the grueling run all planning on getting out of their soaking wet and muddy clothes.

Finding what she wanted Mikoto pulled out some black trousers, a navy blue t-shirt and a light grey hoodie along with some black socks.

Quickly changing Mikoto pulled her miraculously dry notebook out of her soaked jacket's inner pocket and sat on her bed leaning against the wall.

Opening it she took out the loose piece of paper she'd being given at breakfast containing her schedule for the next year.

 **Monday** **\- 6:00-7:00 Breakfast / 7:00-7:30 Role Call / 8:00-9:00 12K Run / 9:10-10:10 Maths Lecture / 10:15-12:00 3DMG Practice / 12:00-13:00 Lunch / 13:00-15:00 Horse Riding / 15:05-16:05 Titan Lecture / 16:10-17:10 Strategy Lecture / 17:15-18:15** **Sparring** **Practice / 18:20-19:20 12K Run / 19:20-20:30 Dinner / 21:00 Bed.**

 **Tuesday** **-** **6:00-7:00 Breakfast / 7:00-7:30 Role Call / 8:00-9:00 12K Run / 9:10-10:10 Maths Lecture / 10:15-12:00 3DMG Practice / 12:00-13:00 Lunch / 13:00-15:00 Horse Riding / 15:05-16:05 Titan Lecture / 16:10-17:10 Strategy Lecture / 17:15-18:15** **Sparring** **Practice / 18:20-19:20 12K Run / 19:20-20:30 Dinner / 21:00 Bed.**

 **Wednesday** **-** **6:00-7:00 Breakfast / 7:00-7:30 Role Call / 8:00-12:00** **Group Training Exercises / 12:00-13:00 Lunch / 13:00-19:00 Group Training Exercises / 19:00-20:30 Dinner / 21:00 Bed.**

 **Thursday** **\- 6:00-7:00 Breakfast / 7:00-7:30 Role Call / 8:00-9:00 12K Run / 9:10-10:10 Maths Lecture / 10:15-12:00 3DMG Practice / 12:00-13:00 Lunch / 13:00-15:00 Horse Riding / 15:05-16:05 Titan Lecture / 16:10-17:10 Strategy Lecture / 17:15-18:15** **Sparring** **Practice / 18:20-19:20 12K Run / 19:20-20:30 Dinner / 21:00 Bed.**

 **Friday** **-** **6:00-7:00 Breakfast / 7:00-7:30 Role Call / 8:00-9:00 12K Run / 9:10-10:10 Maths Lecture / 10:15-12:00 3DMG Practice / 12:00-13:00 Lunch / 13:00-15:00 Horse Riding / 15:05-16:05 Titan Lecture / 16:10-17:10 Strategy Lecture / 17:15-18:15 Sparring Practice / 18:20-19:20 12K Run / 19:20-20:30 Dinner / 21:00 Bed.**

 **Saturday** **-** **6:00-7:00 Breakfast / 7:00-7:30 Role Call / 8:00-12:00** **Group Training Exercises / 12:00-13:00 Lunch / 13:00-19:00 Group Training Exercises / 19:00-20:30 Dinner / 21:00 Bed.**

 **Sunday** **-** **6:00-7:00 Breakfast / 7:00-7:30 Role Call / 8:00-19:00** **Shadow Garrison Soldier / 19:00-20:30 Dinner / 21:00 Bed.**

Sighing she placed her schedule back in her notebook and put in in her hoodie pocket, leaning back against the wall she closed her eyes trying to get some rest before the maths lecture.

She hadn't realized she'd dozed off until she felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her awake.

Opening her eyes she looked into Mikasa's silvery grey orbs absently noting that everyone else was leaving the cabin.

"Time to go" she whispered.

Nodding Mikoto got off the bed and walked with Mikasa and Krista outside the cabin, grabbing her coat along the way as it was still raining.

Outside they joined with the boys who were also leaving their cabin.

Walking with Eren and Armin who was still being supported by Eren but looked a lot more alive then he had at the end of the run they quickly made their way to the classroom.

Entering the classroom they sat down with Mikasa, Eren and Armin in the front row and Mikoto and Krista behind them.

Once everyone was seated the instructor stood up from behind the desk at the front of the classroom and wrote a question on the blackboard.

He then turned to face the group of 24 cadets.

"I am Instructor Jolk and I will be teaching you maths, when I call you name stand and salute." he ordered.

"Sir" all 24 cadets answered.

"Ackerman Mikasa", "Sir" she stood and saluted before Jolk nodded for her to sit down.

"Arlert Armin", "Sir" he shakily stood and saluted before Jolk nodded allowing him to sit down.

"Blouse Sasha", "Sir"

"Bott Marco", "Sir"

"Braun Reiner", "Sir"

"Carolina Mina", "Sir"

"Diamant Hannah", "Sir"

"Doyal Gordon", "Sir"

"Hoover Bertholt", "Sir"

"Jaeger Eren", "Sir"

"Juffer Tom", "Sir"

"Kefka Franz", "Sir"

"Kirstein Jean", "Sir"

"Lenz Krista", "Sir"

"Leonhart Annie", "Sir"

"Linkle-Jackson Samuel, "Sir""

"Lorgson Sandra", "Sir"

"Misaka Mikoto", "Sir"

"Nort Daz", "Sir"

"Springer Connie", "Sir"

"Tias Nac", "Sir"

"Wagner Thomas", "Sir"

"Zackris Floch", "Sir"

"Zeramuski Mylius", "Sir"

"Good everyone's here" Jolk commented, "now put your hand up when you know the answer to the question on the board."

 **You have a hole 3 feet deep, 6 feet long and 4 feet wide how much dirt is in it?**

Mikoto's hand went up straight away, a few seconds later Armin's hand went up as well.

Around 1 minute later no one else had put their hands up and they all looked thoroughly confused.

Jolk's eyes narrowed as he looked around the room.

Eventually he sighed and told Mikoto and Armin to put their hands down.

"Jaeger, answer the question" he demanded.

"Sir" he saluted as he stood, he then stared at the board completely lost.

Jolk sighed, "Misaka help him out but don't talk to him or give him the answer."

"Yes sir" she answered saluting before making her way to the board, grabbing the chalk and circling part of the question

Mikoto circled **hole** and **how much dirt is in it?**

She then made her way back to her seat and sat down.

Eren looked extremely confused before before he cautiously answered, "there isn't any dirt in a hole."

"Correct sit down Jaeger" he looked around the room with disappointment, "there are 24 cadets in this room and yet only 2 of them put their hands up despite the fact everyone knows that holes don't contain dirt."

"Bott" he called, Marco immediately stood and saluted, "Why were you unable to figure out the answer to such an obvious question?"

Mikoto thought he looked like a fish out of water, clearly he didn't expect to be called upon.

After a few seconds he managed to somewhat compose himself.

"T-The question s-sir" he stuttered.

"What about the question?" demanded Jolk.

"T-There's too much information sir" he clearly wanted to sit back down.

Jolk sighed "sit down Bott" he sat relieved to be out of the line of fire.

"Can someone who didn't raise their hand elaborate on what Bott said" he looked around the room and sighed in disappointment.

"Arlert, Misaka do either of you want to elaborate."

"Sir" Mikoto stood gaining everyone's attention.

"When you introduced yourself you said you taught maths and maths is also what's written on our timetable, now most people when they think of maths they think numbers so when you asked everyone to answer the question most people in this room immediately focused on the numbers without really reading the question when really to answer that question you needed to do the opposite and focus on the words instead of the numbers."

Jolk nodded satisfied with her answer and gestured for her to sit down, "good."

"As soldiers being able to find the correct answers to problems using the information given to you is vital in all 3 military divisions, however very rarely will you be given only the information you require, over the next 3 years I will be teaching you how to differentiate between useful and useless information, I will also be testing your times tables and ability to count because you will probably need to do stock checks in your chosen faction" the whole group listened closely to what they realized was actually a really important lesson.

Jolk then handed everyone a piece of paper and a pencil.

"This paper contains a series of questions, you have 25 minutes to answer all of them and during that time I expect complete silence" he glared at everyone "if you finish before the time raise your hand and don't forget to write your name on it" said Jolk as he passed everyone a double sided sheet of paper and pencil.

When everyone had the paper and pencil he looked at his watch and told them to begin before walking over to his desk to grade a different classes papers.

Mikoto looked at her paper, read the first question and quickly filled out the answer.

She did the same for all the other questions finding them extremely easy before looking back over the paper and checking her answers.

Looking up from her finished paper Mikoto could see everyone else concentrating on theirs, looking at the clock she realized that only 5 minutes had passed since they'd started.

Rereading her paper Mikoto decided all her answers were fine before she raised her hand gaining the attention of Krista who looked at her in disbelief before returning to her own paper.

Around 30 seconds later Jolk hadn't looked up from what he was doing so Mikoto decided to speak up, "sir."

He immediately looked up from the paper he was marking and everyone else in the room looked up as well to see Mikoto's hand in the air.

Disbelief was what they were feeling after all most of them hadn't even gotten to question 3 yet.

"You're finished?" Jolk failed to hide disbelief within his tone.

"Yes sir" confirmed Mikoto.

Slowly getting up Jolk made his way over to Mikoto's desk and held out his hand.

Immediately Mikoto gave him the paper and he walked back to his desk to start marking it.

Sitting down he saw all the other cadets eyes on him.

"Get back to work" he barked causing the rest of the cadets to immediately turn back to their own paper.

He opened the top draw to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper with the answers on and set about quickly marking Mikoto's paper.

Mikoto for her part just crossed her arms on her desk and placed her head in them closing her eyes.

Not long later she felt Jolk stand up from his desk and make his way to her.

Opening her eyes and lifting her head out of her arms, she took the paper Jolk was giving to her and looked at it as he headed back to his desk.

It was a different set of questions, slightly harder then the previous ones but to Mikoto they were still extremely easy.

Within 5 minutes she'd finished these ones as well as looked them over and once again raised her hand.

This time Jolk immediately stood up and made his way over to her, another paper already in hand as he exchanged it with Mikoto's finished one, "you have to the end of class to finish that" he informed before calling out "10 minutes left" and walking back to his desk to mark Mikoto's second paper.

Looking at the new paper she noticed that there were multiple pages stapled together and they appeared substantially harder then the first paper.

 _Maybe high-school level questions_ she thought before becoming confused _what's high-school?_

She rubbed her head and winced slightly as it started to hurt and decided instead to focus on the paper and worry about what high-school meant later.

10 minutes later Jolk called for everyone to stop writing and pass their papers forward causing most of the class to groan in despair.

Mikoto kept at her papers knowing she had till the end of class.

Placing most of the cadets papers on his desk Jolk addressed the room, "i'm sure most of you now realize how difficult it is to just disregard information as useless."

Mikoto tuned him out and continued to focus on the questions she was given, 15 minutes later she was finished.

Turning back to the front she reread each question making sure her answers were right before turning her attention to Jolk who was calling people up individually to explain questions he'd written and answered on the board.

She watched Reiner struggle before Jolk turned back to the class clearly about to say something when he realized she was watching.

"Misaka" she turned her head towards him.

"Sir" she answered.

"Are you finished?" his tone remained neutral.

"Yes sir" she replied evenly.

He nodded before turning back to Reiner, "Braun back to your seat."

"Yes sir" he whispered clearly disappointed he wasn't able to figure out how Jolk had reached the answer he had.

"Misaka to the front and bring your paper with you."

"Yes sir" she stood picking up her paper and walking to the front of the class placing her paper into Jolk's waiting hand.

"Tell your classmates how I reached this answer" he pointed to the board.

Turning her attention to the board Mikoto looked at the answer first before looking at the question quickly finding how Jolk reached his answer.

Smiling she immediately began explaining how he'd gotten his answer to the rest of the class.

When she'd finished explaining everyone else in the class appeared to be in shocked silence.

"Correct, you may return to your seat Misaka" he smiled in satisfaction.

Sitting back down she quickly realized that everyone was staring at her and subconsciously tensed before breathing a sigh of relief when Jolk called their attention back to himself.

The last 13 minutes of the lesson was spent with Mikoto halfheartedly listening to what was being said.

When the full hour had passed they were dismissed but not before the class (excluding Mikoto) was given another sheet of paper to complete before tomorrow.

At that moment another instructor entered the room and led the group to their next class.

Walking with Krista, Mikasa, Eren and Armin who could now walk on his own, it was clear to see they were relieved to be out of there.

"Finally I thought it would never end" exclaimed Eren.

"I agree, that test was brutal" complained Krista.

"Come on guys you're exaggerating, it wasn't that bad" commented Armin.

"Yeah I thought it was rather easy" inputted Mikoto.

"Says the girl who finished the test within 5 minutes of starting" commented Krista dryly.

Causing Eren and Armin to look at her in disbelief whilst Mikasa's eyes held curiosity.

"What can I say the answers just came to me" said Mikoto sheepishly causing Eren and Krista to glare at her slightly and Armin to smile awkwardly at her nonchalant answer.

They entered another classroom much to the confusion of most of the group as they were supposed to be practicing with their 3DMG.

The instructor entered with a box.

Opening the box he passed around 2 gear controllers to each cadet before he stood at the front of the class and introduced himself.

"I am instructor Marlore and I will be teaching you how to control your gear" he had a strict looking face and seemed to be a stern no nonsense sort of man.

He then proceeded to explain what all the components did and tasked everyone with being able to use any button or switch at will with their dominant hand.

Mikoto picked up the controller and moved her fingers around adjusting her grip accordingly.

She found this task rather easy and fun.

 _All that time spent at the arcade was worth it_ she thought before becoming confused, _arcade? what's an arcade and when did I spend time there?_

She rubbed her now aching head with her left hand but was interrupted when her shoe was kicked.

Looking to her right she could see Krista's worried face silently asking if she was alright, Mikasa who was sitting in front of Krista had also turned round slightly and was looking at her with worried eyes.

Smiling slightly she nodded in reassurance before focusing back on her controller.

Within the hour most of the group had managed to be able to use the controller somewhat efficiently so instructor Marlore told everyone he'd approved to practice with their other hand.

This was a lot harder then most people thought because they couldn't seem to move their fingers in the way they wanted and what felt natural with their dominant hand now felt awkward and uncomfortable.

Even so Mikoto only found it slightly harder and it wasn't as awkward and uncomfortable as she'd thought it would be.

By the end of the lesson it seemed that only she and Mikasa had managed to use the controllers effectively with both hands.

The lesson ended with Marlore collecting all the controllers and telling everyone if they wanted to practice they would have to sign out the controller from the supply building before they were dismissed for lunch.

As soon as they got out the classroom Krista spoke up.

"Are you alright Mikoto?" she sounded really worried, Mikasa also looked at her wanting to hear the answer whilst Eren and Armin looked confused.

"I'm fine really" reassured Mikoto maybe a little too quickly.

Krista didn't look convinced neither did Mikasa, Eren and Armin glanced at each other not sure what was going on.

"Are you sure? You were rubbing your head during the lesson and you did the same thing before in the maths lesson, does your head hurt?" Krista pushed determined not to let this go.

Krista's bright blue eyes and Mikasa's silvery grey ones were staring intently into Mikoto's own chestnut brown eyes looking for any hint of a lie in what she was going to say next.

Eren and Armin were also looking at her with worried eyes.

Mikoto smiled touched at their concern before once again reassuring them she was fine, "I promise i'm fine my head hurt slightly when I remembered something but it's fine now."

They all looked surprised for some reason before they all smiled.

"What did you remember?" asked Eren excited at the prospect of learning something new about his new friend.

"I don't know" grumbled Mikoto in annoyance.

"What do you mean you don't know?" demanded Eren incredulously whilst Krista, Mikasa and Armin were also confused.

"Well do the words High-school and Arcade mean anything to you?" she questioned.

"No" replied Eren instantly as Krista, Mikasa and Armin also shook their heads.

Mikoto sighed in despair whilst the others looked at her in pity.

They all entered the cafeteria where they joined the line to get food.

Krista was trying to reassure a now slightly depressed Mikoto that at least she was remembering some things so her memory wasn't gone for good.

Receiving their food and giving a quick 'see you later' to Mikasa, Eren and Armin both Mikoto and Krista made their way over to where Ymir was eating alone.

"Hey Ymir how was your morning?" asked Mikoto sitting down opposite her, deciding to have at least a few seconds of normal conversation before Ymir ruined it by teasing her.

"It was awful" she proclaimed dramatically, "the whole morning without my darling Krista at my side" she flung her arms around Krista hugging her like she was going to disappear although that was probably Krista's fault for sitting next to her.

Ymir then glared at Mikoto "I was suffering just knowing my darling had another woman at her side" she then smirked, "but don't worry I know you have feelings for someone else" she glanced not so discretely over at the table Mikasa, Eren and Armin were sitting at causing Mikoto's eyebrow to twitch slightly in annoyance, "I just haven't figured out who it is yet."

Mikoto spluttered unable to come up with a suitable retort as her face got redder until she just settled for a low exasperated groan, Krista for her part just smiled awkwardly.

The rest of lunch continued with Mikoto being unrelentingly teased by Ymir whilst Krista smiled glad Mikoto had cheered up.

By the end of lunch Mikoto had completely forgotten about the 2 unknown words that came to her during the lessons.

* * *

 **Another chapter done.**

 **Still at University so I don't know when I'll next update.**

 **Review and let me know what you think I'd really appreciate it.**

 **Till next time.**


	7. 1st Day: Part 2

Lunch was over, thank god.

Mikoto didn't think she could take anymore of Ymir's teasing.

Although it felt strangely familiar, like someone else had enjoyed relentlessly teasing her in the past.

Maybe that was why she was so attached to Ymir.

Anyway after changing back into her thankfully now dry cadet uniform along with everyone else Mikoto was ready for their next lesson.

Horse Riding.

And for some reason Mikoto had a really bad feeling about this.

As she looked around the group it seems that only she had this sense of dread as everyone else was talking animatedly about it.

Krista in particular seemed especially excited and Mikoto not wanting to dampen her spirits remained silent.

They met their horse riding instructors in front of the stables.

The man introduced himself as Instructor Phillips whilst the woman introduced herself as Instructor Losker before performing role call to make sure everyone was there.

They were.

The instructors then lead everyone into the stable where everyone was assigned a horse.

Mikoto was assigned a dark bay gelding with a white star and 3 white socks named Tanner.

The moment Mikoto started walking towards his stable door he backed away from it as far as his stable would allow.

Mikoto's sense of dread increased after all when someone, human or animal backs away from you it's usually not a good sign.

"Alright cadets" called Losker attracting everyone's attention.

"Grab your horses reins under their chin and follow Instructor Phillips to the indoor arena and remember stay 1 horses distance away from the horse in front of you or else you're going to get kicked" she then proceeded to tell people when it was their turn to follow.

Mikoto opened the stable door and cautiously made her way over to the horse.

She could tell he was scared and honestly she wasn't feeling much better.

She managed to grab his reins from under his chin without him doing more then jerking his head upwards and swiveling his ears.

"Easy boy" she whispered trying to keep both herself and the horse calm.

"Misaka you're next" said Losker as she appeared at Tanner's stable door.

Mikoto turned to her and nodded before looking back at the horse and gently pulling his reins hoping he would start walking.

He didn't, so Mikoto pulled slightly harder and he reluctantly took a step forward.

Mikoto managed to lead him out of the stable but it was clear she was having problems.

Tanner had his head as high as he could get it making it hard for Mikoto to lead him.

Add to that he wouldn't keep his back end in line with his front and kept randomly trotting Mikoto was not having an easy time, the only consolation was that thanks to her senses she knew what he was going to do a split second before he did it.

Finally getting into the arena she managed to line him up next to Marco and his dark bay horse.

Connie and his lighter bay horse then lined up on the other side of her.

Unfortunately she was now starting to have more problems.

Tanner had decided he didn't like standing still and was trying to back up much to Mikoto's annoyance.

When Mikoto refused to allow him to do this he started pawing the ground and vigorously nodding his head.

She could feel everyone watching her as she tried to calm her horse down.

"Mikoto" whispered Marco.

"Yes" Mikoto whispered back her tone slightly stressed.

"Are you alright?" he sounded really concerned.

"Er... No not really" replied Mikoto as she watched her horse act out even more.

Eventually Instructor Phillips came over and took his reins from Mikoto and she moved away slightly to give him space.

Thankfully he managed to calm Tanner down and gave the reins back to Mikoto just as Sasha entered followed by Losker.

"Alright cadets welcome to riding here we'll be teaching you to not only control your horse but to also be able to dismount using your gears, but as this is your first lesson you'll just be walking around getting a feel for your horses" she eye'd Mikoto as Tanner had once again stated trying to back away.

"The first step is to mount your horses, you mount on their left and both myself and Instructor Phillips will come around and help you" she then moved over to Bertholt who was standing at one end of the line and helped him mount his horse.

They went through the line, some got on more easily than others but they managed.

When they got to Mikoto they told her to collect her reins in her left hand and to hold the back of the saddle (the cantle) with her right.

She did so and Phillips grabbed the reins under the chin to make sure Tanner wasn't going anywhere.

Loster then told her to put her left foot in her stirrup and jump over onto Tanner's back with her other leg.

Mikoto put her left foot in the stirrup and the moment she did Tanner moved his backside away from her forcing Mikoto to take her foot out of the stirrup.

Losker moved around to Tanner's other side and pushed his backside back to he was in his original position.

She then told Mikoto to try again.

Putting her foot back in the stirrup Tanner once again tries to move his backside away from her but was stopped by Losker who gave his right rein a tug.

Mikoto then used her leg to jump onto his back and put her right foot in the stirrup.

Losker adjusted where she was holding the reins and asked if her stirrups felt alright, to which she nodded before both she and Phillips moved to Connie.

Now that she was sitting on him and he wasn't acting out, Mikoto found that she actually enjoyed being on top of him and managed to relax slightly.

After Sasha had mounted her horse, Losker told everyone that to get their horse to walk forward they needed to nudge their horse's belly, to turn the horse pull gently on the rein depending on which way you wanted to go, if you want to go left pull on the left rein and vice versa for the right and to stop their horse to sit back and pull both reins.

Bertholt was then told to move his horse to the outer edge of the arena and everyone was to follow on from the horse in front of them.

Under the watchful eyes of both Losker and Phillips one by one the cadets moved their horses to follow each other.

When Macro got his horse to follow on from Franz horse Mikoto waited a few seconds for there to be some distance between them before gently nudging Tanner's stomach.

Mikoto's eyes widened as her body tensed.

A split second later he reared.

With lightning reflexes she grabbed the saddle horn with her left hand stopping herself falling backwards.

The moment Tanner's front hooves touched the ground he bolted around the arena.

Mikoto didn't know what to do, her mind had gone blank and all she could do was focus on staying on.

The adrenaline pumping through her ears made it hard to hear what people were saying although she was very aware of her fellow cadets being forced to calm their own horses down as she and Tanner bombed past.

"Mikoto calm down!"

The clarity of Krista's voice surprised her so much she managed to glance at her for a few seconds before being forced to refocus her efforts on staying on.

Whilst it hadn't been for very long it was long enough to deliver a message to her.

A message that says, I can hear you.

"Head up, shoulders back, chest out, sit heavy, heals down!" Krista commanded.

Mikoto's head which was facing the back of Tanner's head shot up at the same time she straitened her back, puffed out her chest and forced her heels down having long since lost her stirrups.

She immediately noticed the difference, whilst before it was her grip on the saddle horn keeping her on the horse as her body was being flown around like a rag doll now it was her body weight and not her grip on the saddle horn keeping her in the saddle.

"Hold the reins with both hands and pull the left rein gently but firmly and don't move the other one, force him to turn a 20 meter circle."

Quickly she took her left hand off the saddle horn and grabbed onto the reins pulling hard enough to force Tanner into a circle.

"Look where you want to go"

Mikoto immediately obeyed and whilst Tanner hadn't stopped bucking on the circle controlling his speed and direction was a lot easier.

Tanner was starting to slow down as he changed transitions from canter to trot to walk and finally to a halt.

Mikoto breathed a sigh of relief before flinching when the rest of the cadets clapped and cheered.

She'd completely forgotten about them.

"You alright Misaka?" asked Losker as she walked over and grabbed Tanner's reins from under his chin.

"Yes ma'am" she replied slightly breathless.

"Phillips take over the lesson" Losker called, receiving a nod in return before leading Tanner with Mikoto still riding him out of the arena.

Losker lead Tanner into another arena about the same size as the previous one although unlike the previous one, half of the arena was blocked off by jumping poles and there were people on the other side with a black horse.

Mikoto recognised the emblem of the Scout Regiment alongside that of the Instructor Corps.

 _Wonder what they're doing_

"Alright Misaka" started Losker bringing her attention back to the task at hand.

"For obvious reasons we're going to try this again away from the other cadets and their horses, so when you're ready ask him to walk on around this half of the arena" Losker backed away whilst keeping a watchful eye on both her and Tanner.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves Mikoto once again squeezed his sides.

Again he took off, doing his best to buck Mikoto out of the saddle.

She was vaguely aware of the other instructors and the scouts watching her but at this moment Mikoto couldn't afford to get sidetracked if she wanted to stay on.

However now armed with Krista's advice Mikoto was coping a lot better then before, she could even hear what instructor Losker was saying and obeyed her commands.

It was going well and the bucking was starting to stop, well that was until Tanner decided to take drastic measures.

He reared, but this one wasn't like the others.

He was falling and Mikoto's eyes widened in fear as Tanners back hooves left the ground.

To Mikoto it felt like everything was happening in slow motion, Tanner's weight was causing him to fall onto his side and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She closed her eyes and braced for impact.

 **SLAM**

Mikoto's world exploded in pain.

She could feel the horses crushing weight on her right leg which was the source of her pain and her newly acquired vertigo wasn't helping either.

The weight on her leg moved causing agonising pain and forcing Mikoto to grit her teeth before it was completely removed, leaving her with an intense throbbing.

She could hear people talking but couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

Even her radar was completely jumbled which wasn't helping her vertigo.

What felt like hours when in reality it was only a few minutes the spinning settled and Mikoto was able to open her eyes.

She was lying on her side staring at the wall of the arena.

She could feel someone touching her right leg.

 _Probably checking to see if it's broken_

"Well it doesn't appear to be broken, but I'd get it checked out just to be sure" said an unknown female voice.

 _Getting it checked out means spending time in the infirmary_

Mikoto groaned in despair, _I can already picture Sam's expression when he finds out_

Her groan didn't go unnoticed.

"Misaka, you alright?" that was definitely instructor Losker's concerned voice.

"Yes ma'am" she replied as she tried to sit up but was soon pushed back down.

"Stay down we don't know what other injuries you might have and I don't want to risk you aggravating them" the unknown voice from before said.

Turning towards it Mikoto could see a woman? with short blond hair although not as bright as Armin or Krista, with light blue eyes.

She smiled at Mikoto seeing the confusion on her face, "my name is Nanaba and I'm a lieutenant in the Scout Regiment."

"Mikoto Misaka, ma'am."

"Misaka, do you hurt anywhere other then your leg?"

"My right shoulder kinda hurts but otherwise no" Mikoto answered.

"Ok" Nanaba said walking around behind Mikoto, "I want you to slowly try and sit up."

Slowly with Nanaba's help Mikoto managed to sit up, vaguely aware that her right boot had been taken off and there were traces of blood on her white trouser leg.

She flinched slightly when Nanaba touched her shoulder to examine it.

"Sorry" she muttered as she continued her examination.

"I think it's just bruised but again I'd get it checked by a doctor to make sure" Mikoto nodded internally dreading that.

Looking round she noticed that someone had taken Tanner away and the black horse from before wasn't around either.

Her radar let her know when someone was coming causing Mikoto to turn towards the arena door.

Both Nanaba and Losker also looked to see what had caught her attention.

A few moments later an instructor entered with a wheelchair which Mikoto was promptly helped into and wheeled to the infirmary after thanking Nanaba for her help.

In the infirmary Mikoto sat on a bed as one of the instructors had left to find a doctor, apparently someone had hurt their ankle on the 12k run so the person who was supposed to be minding the infirmary had left to treat them.

Around 15 minutes of boredom later Mikoto looked to the infirmary door as 2 people entered.

The first was Instructor Losker and the second caused Mikoto to freeze for a moment before turning away with an embarrassed blush on her face.

It was Sam and he didn't look very impressed.

"2 days" his flat tone causing Mikoto to wince.

"So what happened this time?" he asked exasperated.

"It wasn't my fault" Mikoto immediately refuted.

"Just like falling off that roof wasn't your fault and you didn't answer my question" Sam muttered dryly.

"Hey Laurence distracted me, if he hadn't I'd never have fallen off that roof and how is it my fault if a horse falls on top of me" Mikoto complained.

Sam sighed in despair, "what hurts?"

"My right leg and shoulder" she grumbled.

He nodded before feeling down her leg for any sign of a breakage, gaining the occasional wince from Mikoto.

After a few minutes Sam finished his assessment, "it's badly bruised but luckily not broken" he turned to Losker, "I'll need to bandage it but she should be able to walk on it with the use of a crutch."

Losker nodded and Sam moved to take Mikoto's jacket off.

He then poked and prodded her shoulder which didn't gain any reaction from Mikoto.

"Slightly bruised but nothing that wont heal on its own" he spoke causing Mikoto to internally sigh in relief.

"Can you get me a bucket of cold water" he asked Losker who nodded and left.

He then took out some sort of cream from inside his bag whilst Mikoto pulled her trouser leg above her knee reveling nearly her entire lower leg to be black and dark blue with a few areas that were bleeding slightly.

Sam quickly applied the cream all over Mikoto's lower leg, apologising when she winced.

A few moments later Losker returned with a bucket of water and Sam thanked her.

She then left to write up an incident report.

He submerged the bandages before straining them to get rid of most of the water that was soaked up by them.

Then he began the task of carefully bandaging Mikoto's leg.

Half an hour later he was finished.

"Alright I suggest you leave it for a bit before trying to put any weight on it, and don't do something stupid like try and run on it before I've given you the all clear" said Sam well aware that nothing can stop Mikoto once she's set on doing something.

Mikoto's eyes widened in horror, "but I have sparring practice followed by a 12k run this evening."

"I will speak with Commander Shadis and I'm sure he can find something else for you to do instead" dismissed Sam.

"But my morning training" she complained.

"Tough" he replied dismissively, he'd learned the hard way not to give Mikoto any leeway when she's injured.

He turned away with a small smile on his face fully aware of the heartbroken expression Mikoto was giving him.

"By the way" Sam turned back to her, "have you made any friends yet?"

Mikoto's face immediately brightened as she started telling Sam about Krista, Ymir and Mikasa.

She then went on to tell him about all the other interesting people she'd met.

Mikoto didn't know how long they'd been talking but when Losker came in and said it was time for her to attend her next lesson she put her jacket back on, pulled down her trouser leg and put her boot back on before getting up with Sam's help and taking the crutch he passed to her with a stare that clearly said 'use it or else'.

Mikoto half limped half hopped after Sam as they exited the infirmary.

"Alright kid, I need to talk to Commander Shadis so you hurry along to wherever you're supposed to be" he said as he pat her on the head.

"Ok, bye Sam" Mikoto called as she followed Losker over towards the stables where the riding lessons were finishing.

She stopped Mikoto outside the stables and told her to wait as someone would be around shortly to lead her group to their next class.

She then entered the stable's and told the rest of the group to wait outside for the next instructor to appear and lead them to their next lesson.

Leaning back against the stable wall Mikoto waited for her friends to come out.

A few moments later Marco and Jean walked out seemingly deep into a conversation.

So deep they didn't notice her.

Then Connie and Sasha walked out talking animatedly about how awesome she was and didn't notice her leaning against the wall either.

Mikoto's eyebrow twitched as the rest of her group walked out also talking about how she miraculously stayed on and not one of them noticed her standing there.

"Wonder what happened to Mikoto" said Eren as he, Armin, Mikasa and Krista walked out together.

"She wasn't with Instructor Losker so I'm not sure" replied Armin.

Krista looked sad whilst Mikasa suddenly got the feeling of being watched and turned towards where Mikoto was leaning.

Mikoto waved and Mikasa blinked in surprise when Mikoto put a finger to her lips signalling for her to be quiet.

"I hope she's alright, I've never seen a horse react that violently to so little before" inputted Krista.

"Yeah that horse really had it out for her" said Eren.

"Tell me about it" Mikoto interrupted causing them to turn towards her.

"Mikoto" Krista smiled before hugging her.

"You're alive" cried Connie dramatically.

"Don't sound so surprised" Mikoto replied dryly.

She was soon bombarded with questions from how she managed to stay on to what happened after she'd left.

The only person not asking questions was Mikasa to whom Mikoto was eternally grateful.

Luckily their next instructor showed up before Mikoto could get a word in requested everyone follow him in an orderly fashion.

Slowly the group made two lines next to each other and started following the instructor.

Mikoto waited until she was at the back before grabbing the crutch leaning next to her and following next to Krista who immediately demanded what happened.

"Tell you later" Mikoto whispered back as she noticed Mikasa had also turned slightly and was looking at her worriedly.

Mikoto smiled reassuringly at her but that only seemed to cause Mikasa to glare causing Mikoto to gulp.

They entered the classroom and sat down although now that everyone had seen Mikoto enter using the crutch they were all looking at her worriedly.

Mikoto didn't need to turn around to know this, after all her radar tells her everything that's going on around her.

She felt really tense and self conscious, even Krista who was sitting next to her was starting to feel uncomfortable with all the stares directed in their direction.

"Alright cadets listen up" called their instructor causing everyone to look towards him and away from Mikoto causing her to sigh in relief and Krista to relax.

"I'm Instructor Dunrok and it's my job to educate you about titans."

He then passed around some books.

"Chapter 1 tells us about the titan's body structure and whilst it was previously believed that titan's ranged between 5 and 20 meters tall the appearance of the colossal titan has proven that to not be the case" he drew pictures of titans as well as their height on the board.

"Due to eye witness reports it is estimated that the colossal titan stands at approximately 60 meters tall and unlike other titans doesn't appear to have skin, instead only the titans muscles are visible" Dunrok glance around the room.

"Titans that don't look or act like regular titans are classified as abnormals and are extremely dangerous and unpredictable, the colossal and armored titans are just two examples of abnormals, the only consolation is that all titans have the exact same weakness" he rubbed the earlier drawing out before drawing the back of a human head including the neck and shoulders, drawing a sort of ellipse over the nape.

"Cut out the nape of the neck and the titan dies, trust me this sounds a lot simpler than it actually is especially with the titans regenerative ability so if you don't manage to slice off the nape the first chance you get then you'll probably wind up dead."

Dunrok glared around the classroom letting the ominous atmosphere that had descended upon the room settle before continuing.

The rest of the lecture involved Dunrok talking about the titans body structure and regeneration ability as well as answering the odd question from those listening like Eren and ignoring those not paying attention like Jean.

Fortunately for Mikoto their next lecture was in the same classroom so she didn't have to get up, unfortunately their next instructor hadn't arrived when Instructor Dunrok left so everyone had decided to crowed around Mikoto and start questioning her about her injury.

"Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"Did you fall off?"

Everyone was talking over each other so it was hard for Mikoto make out what was being asked and even harder for her to get a word in.

"SHUT UP" roared Eren causing everyone to turn towards him.

"She can't answer if you don't give her a chance" he stated.

"Mikoto are you alright?" asked Marco as everyone turned back towards her.

"I'm fine" she answered before she was glared at by both Krista and Mikasa.

"Mostly" she added looking away from them.

"Did you fall off the horse?" asked Connie loudly from behind some of the taller people in the class.

"Not exactly" she replied exasperatedly.

"Then what happened?" asked Franz.

"The horse kinda sorta" she looked around at her fellow cadets "fell on top of me" she muttered.

There was stunned silence.

"The horse fell on top of you" said Jean incredulously.

"Yes" confirmed Mikoto.

There was more stunned silence.

"How exactly does a horse fall on top of someone?" questioned Connie.

Unfortunately Mikoto didn't get the chance to answer as their next instructor entered the room.

"Back to your seats" he barked as everyone rushed back to their seats.

He had jet black hair and dark blue eyes that seemed to see through your very soul.

"HUMANS ARE WEAK!" his loud powerful voice scaring some of the cadets in the room.

"And it is because we are weak that we must use other means to survive" Mikoto could feel the nervousness radiating off some people in the room.

"Tactics! this is how you will survive against your enemy regardless of whether they are titan or human. Without tactics everyone in the Scouting Regiment would've perished a long time ago."

He stepped forward intimidatingly, "I am Instructor Lukrand and if you want to survive past graduation you will pay attention in my lessons."

He glared darkly at the entire class as nearly everyone seemed to hold their breaths.

He then turned away from the class causing them to exhale in relief as he drew some images on the blackboard.

There was a foot and ankle, a head with eyes and the nape of the neck.

He turned back to the class.

"Now you know from your previous lesson with Dunrok that the nape of the neck is a titans instant kill spot" he looked around the class seeing some nods.

"However it's small and hard to reach especially when the titan keeps moving, this is where tactics come in" he pointed to the foot, "the achilles heel is a lot easier to reach and will temporarily disable a titan making the nape a lot more accessible and safer to cut."

He then gestured to the drawing of the head with eyes, "the eyes are also a weak spot because titans rely heavily on their sight however be warned whilst taking out the eyes can be very rewarding as it will also temporarily disable a titan their not far from the titans mouth so if you miss..."

He left that sentence hanging, after all everyone knew what would happen.

The next 50 minutes of the lecture had Lukrand explain how to exploit those weaknesses to the fullest.

Next up was sparring practise and Mikoto walked with Krista, Mikasa, Eren and Armin towards the sparring field were they would be another 4 groups practising, only to be told by Shadis when she arrived that she had to sit out because of her leg injury.

Mikoto knew this would happen but it was still devastating.

Oh well at least it was only an hour.

After everyone was given a wooden knife and told to get into pairs, Mikoto sat in the corner.

7 minutes into the practice and Mikoto was bored.

She watched as some people took this seriously whilst other floundered around.

She understood they weren't being graded on this but it never hurt to learn a new skill after all you never knew when you were going to need it.

"Dammit" she cursed rubbing her head, she really wanted to get in there.

Instead she was just going to have to learn by watching.

Her eyes focused on Krista and Mikasa.

Krista was holding the knife and tried to stab it forward but Mikasa easily dodged around her.

Mikoto blinked before standing and hobbling over to where they were practising.

"Hey mind if I interrupt a minute" she asked as Krista caught her breath.

"It's fine" Mikasa responded.

"Sure" answered Krista.

"Krista" she gestured for her to come closer before whispering in her ear.

"When you stab forward and Mikasa dodges turn the knife around in your hand and stab behind you, it's an unorthodox move that not many people expect so you might be able to catch her off guard and remember the knife is not your only weapon" Mikoto whispered.

Krista looked surprised before nodding and looked determinedly at Mikasa whilst getting into her fighting stance.

Mikasa seemed surprised but stood ready.

Just like before Krista pushed her body forward with the knife in a stabbing motion and just like before Mikasa dodged around her, following Mikoto's advice she switched her grip on the knife and stabbed behind her where Mikasa was.

Mikasa once again dodged and Krista's eyes widened as Mikoto's final words rang through her head _the knife is not your only weapon_.

Quickly clenching her fist she threw a punch straight at Mikasa's gut.

Mikasa responded by grabbing her wrist, pulling her forward and tripping her, pinning her arms behind her back.

She waited a few seconds before letting Krista back up.

Krista looked slightly disappointed as did Mikoto whilst Mikasa seemed surprised.

"Sorry I couldn't make your idea work" said Krista as she walked over to Mikoto.

"It's fine" Mikoto waved her off.

"Wow Mikasa you're really good" complemented Krista.

Mikasa thanked Krista before turning to Mikoto, "what did you say to Krista?" she asked.

Mikoto shrugged, "I just suggested stabbing backwards and reminded Krista that the knife wasn't her only weapon."

Mikasa nodded seemingly intrigued.

"DON'T JUST FIGHT THE SAME PERSON YOU IDIOTS" roared Shadis as he walked around the field.

"Well I shall go back to watching, see ya," said Mikoto.

"Later," said Krista whilst Mikasa nodded.

Mikoto sighed as she sat back down against the fence. Patience was never her strong suit. Going back to watching it was obvious who those with training and/or experience were. Mikasa and Eren had experience but no formal training, it was obvious neither had a preferred stance. Annie on the other hand had clearly undergone a substantial amount of training and was beating everyone in seconds. There were a few other people whose names she didn't know that were doing alright but it was clear Mikasa and Annie were the best in terms of hand to hand combat.

45 minutes later sparring practise had ended and the different groups had headed off to their next period.

Mikoto had quickly disappeared once her group had reached the start of their 2nd 12K run.

Everyone were getting ready and picking up their assigned bag before they started.

Mikoto soon came back with two crutches instead of one and ignored everyone as she picked up her bag and slung it onto her back before using both her crutches to make her way to the back of the two lines next to Armin and behind Mikasa who was staring at her in disbelief.

Shadis soon approached the group on his horse and narrowed his eyes when he saw Mikoto standing at the back ready to go.

"Misaka due to your injury you are excused from this aspect of training."

"With all due respect sir my doctor only said that I wasn't allowed to put a lot of pressure on my leg and by using the crutches I'm not therefore I can take part" said Mikoto determinedly.

"Yes Mr Clive did mention that you'd find a loop hole somewhere" Shadis sighed, "very well if you can keep up I have no complaints" with that he rode to the front of the group ready to lead them on the run.

Mikoto grinned as everyone looked at her is disbelief.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS LETS GO" Shadis kicked his horse into trot as the cadets followed.

Mikoto started well but around 10 minutes into the run her arms started getting tired and her left foot was starting to hurt.

She didn't complain after all this was what she wanted.

To get stronger.

30 minutes, she was starting to fall slightly behind.

"One more step, come one just one more step" she chanted.

Little did she know she wasn't the only one she was encouraging as Armin ran determinedly next to her repeating the same mantra in his head.

45 minutes, her arms were cramping, both her foot and hands were hurting and her right leg was pulsing in pain as she stared at the ground but she couldn't stop, she wouldn't stop, she was so close.

55 minutes, she'd lost track of how far they'd run all she could do was keep moving forwards.

She wasn't watching where she was going relying on her radar to tell her where everyone else was and where she was going.

She stopped behind Mikasa and patiently waited for Commander Shadis to dismiss them.

She felt him look over everyone before nodding and telling everyone to put their rucksacks back into the supply area before heading towards the stables.

Mikoto leaned heavily on her crutches trying to catch her breath as her hands shook and leg throbbed.

She looked up as Mikasa started pulling her rucksack off her shoulders.

She placed a hand on Krista's shoulder to help steady herself as she dropped her crutches on the floor.

Reiner offered to take her bag back to the supply room and Mikoto thanked him for it.

Eren and Armin agreed to take Mikasa and Krista's bags to the supply room for them as Mikasa pulled Mikoto her onto her back and started walking towards the infirmary followed by Krista who carried her crutches.

Mikoto blushed and immediately started protesting, "you don't need to carry me, I can walk fine on my own."

Mikasa just ignored her and kept walking.

Krista opened the door to the infirmary and Mikasa walked in as Mikoto buried he face in her shoulder.

She could feel the warden stand from her desk and tell Mikasa to place her on one of the empty beds.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked the warden.

"I'm fine" grumbled Mikoto as she tried to get her hand's to stop shaking.

She felt a lot better now that she'd had a few minutes to catch her breath.

"Her hand's are shaking and her feet probably hurt" said Mikasa as Mikoto looked towards her with a betrayed expression on her face.

"My hand's and arms just need to rest for a bit same with my feet" said Mikoto quickly.

"Then you wont mind a quick check up just to make sure" smiled the warden.

Mikoto's expression was comical as she failed to come up with an argument against being examined.

Krista giggled at Mikoto's predicament before saying she was going to tell Ymir what happened and leaving.

"Fine" grumbled Mikoto as Mikasa smiled slightly from where she was standing.

"Alright, before I start examining you does anything hurt" asked the warden.

"My right leg kinda hurts but that's from when I got hurt earlier, everything else just needs rest" said Mikoto.

The warden nodded and removed Mikoto's right boot causing her to hiss slightly in pain.

Mikasa moved closer to her as a form of reassurance.

But her eyes widened in shock when she say the blood on her trouser leg.

Mikoto saw this and touched Mikasa's hand silently asking to hold it, Mikasa's eyes softened and she clasped Mikoto's hand tightly causing her to smile happily.

The warden rolled up her trouser leg revealing the bandage underneath.

There were specs of blood on it as the warden gently unraveled it reveling her severely bruised leg.

Mikasa tightened her hold on Mikoto's hand at the sight of her leg.

Mikoto squeezed back in reassurance.

The warden then put on some plastic surgeon gloves on before touching Mikoto's leg, causing her to flinch and hiss in pain.

"Badly bruised but not broken" spoke the warden after a couple minutes of examination, "I need to get some water to soak the new bandages in before wrapping it back up" she said to which Mikoto nodded before leaving the infirmary.

She looked up at Mikasa who had an unreadable expression on her face and Mikoto couldn't discern her emotion from her body's electric signals.

"Mikasa" she whispered unsure.

"You idiot" Mikasa whispered.

Mikoto flinched and looked down sadly, those words had hurt more then her leg ever had.

"Why did you join in the run with your leg like that?" she demanded quietly.

"I just" Mikoto started before trailing off looking unsure.

"You just" Mikasa encouraged.

"I wanted to prove that just because I'm injured doesn't mean I'm not capable of doing things" Mikoto muttered.

"You don't have to prove anything to anyone" responded Mikasa firmly as she sat down on the bed.

"Yes I do" Mikoto insisted.

"Who" Mikasa demanded, "who do you need to prove yourself to?"

"ME!" Mikasa was taken aback by the desperation in her voice.

Mikoto took a deep breath to try and calm her emotions, "I needed to prove it to myself" she gently reached her right hand up and traced it over her forehead.

In that moment Mikasa understood, Mikoto didn't join the 12k run despite having a leg injury because she was being stubborn, no she joined to prove to herself that she could get through the next 3 years of training with a head injury.

Mikasa closed her eyes and took a deep breath before letting go of Mikoto's hand.

Mikoto's eyes widened in surprise before squeezing them shut as the feeling of despair started to fill her as tears gathered in her eyes.

Her eyes snapped open again as Mikasa pulled her into a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, "I didn't realise just how much pain you were in and made an assumption without talking to you."

Mikoto shook her head as she wrapped her arms around Mikasa's waist.

"Will you forgive me?" she asked quietly.

"There's nothing to forgive" insisted Mikoto who was doing her best to stop the tears from falling, relieved Mikasa didn't hate her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes basking in each others warmth.

"She's coming back" muttered Mikoto as she sensed the warden nearing the infirmary.

Mikasa removed her arms from around Mikoto's neck as Mikoto did the same from Mikasa's waist.

Mikasa then grabbed Mikoto's left hand tightly causing Mikoto to blush slightly.

The door opened a few seconds later and the warden walked in with a bucket of water completely unaware of what had just transpired between the two.

She then opened a cupboard and pulled out some type of cream and a roll of bandages before making her way back over to Mikoto.

She placed the bucket on the floor and the cream and bandages on the bed before pulling on another pair of surgeon gloves.

"Alright" started the warden, "I'm going to rub this antiseptic cream over your leg first and then leave it for a few minutes to be absorbed into the skin and then I'm going to soak the bandages in the water and wrap your leg."

"Ok" Mikoto nodded, it was pretty much what Sam had done earlier.

She winced and tightened her grip on Mikasa's hand when the warden rubbed cream all over her sensitive leg.

Mikasa glanced worriedly at her before returning her focus onto the warden.

After waiting for a couple of minutes the warden then went about carefully bandaging up Mikoto's leg.

When she was finished she told Mikoto not to walk on it for the rest of today and after a quick check up discharged her.

Mikasa let go of her hand allowing her to pull her boot on and passed Mikoto her crutches.

Mikoto smiled gratefully and they both left the infirmary heading towards the cafeteria for dinner.

Mikasa opened the door allowing Mikoto to pass through before closing it behind her.

Immediately everyone's eyes turned towards her.

"Mikoto" Krista called waving a hand.

Mikoto smiled and made her way over to them.

"Hey guys" she said as she sat down opposite Ymir as everyone else went back to their conversations.

"So" Ymir drawled raising an eyebrow, "rumour has it you broke your leg."

"It's not broken" Mikoto clarified, "badly bruised but not broken."

Ymir nodded "Krista told me it happened when a horse fell on top of you" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" Mikoto confirmed.

Ymir smirked, "I have to admit I'm really curious how exactly does a horse fall on top of someone?"

A strange hush suddenly fell over the room as everyone stopped their conversations to hear Mikoto's reply.

Mikoto's eyebrow twitched but she still responded, "I was riding the horse, he reared, his back legs left the ground and he fell onto his right side effectively crushing my right leg."

Silence.

"Ouch" Ymir quickly broke the silence.

"Yeah, ouch" mimicked Mikoto.

They were interrupted when Mikasa placed a bowel down in front of Mikoto.

Mikoto blinked before looking up at her, "you didn't have to" she started before Mikasa interrupted, "I wanted to."

"Thanks" Mikoto smiled as Mikasa nodded and made her way back towards where Eren and Armin were sitting.

Ymir put her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand as she smiled mischievously.

"So Mikasa, eh" she smirked, "I didn't know you were into girls."

Mikoto choked on her food as Ymir's grin grew.

"What?" was Mikoto's reply filled with disbelief as a massive blush covered her face.

"You've even got her bringing you meals" Ymir continued much to Mikoto's disbelief as Krista tried to muffle her giggles.

Mikoto tried to splutter out a coherent reply but Ymir continued.

"So when are you going to ask her out?" Mikoto could see the amusement in Ymir's eyes as she tried and failed to come up with an argument and settled for groaning and hitting her forehead on the table.

Ymir burst out laughing as Mikoto muttered, "such misfortune."

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long I was at Uni and I got writers block a few times and there were sections I didn't like and ended up changing them.**

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **Till next time.**


End file.
